For Our Boys - Jax and Tara's Love Story
by JaxandTaraFan
Summary: Jax knows that his chances of making it out of this world of violence is slim to none but before he can avenge Tara's murder, he must follow through with what Tara died trying to do by getting his their children to safety, he must be prepared. if he doesn't make it out alive, he wants to insure they know the real story of their parent's undying love and how their family came to be
1. Chapter 1

**i own nothing!**

**Introduction**

Jax was sitting on the hard and uncomfortable bunk that was provided for him during his stay in jail, he was feeling withdrawn from everything, the painful heartbreaking emotions were so strong that he felt numb, unable to cry, scream or even talk. he just sat there, his back laying against the wall behind him while he was staring out of the tiny window in his cell, he had been there for almost two weeks, after Tara's death he was brought in for questioning, Patterson decided to hold him until he could be cleared as a suspect, he was told this morning that he would be released tomorrow, a part of Jax was dreading that reality. returning home...his home..with Tara and it was something he didn't want to do, over the lastm almost two week in jail he continuiously had flashes of Tara's running through his head, he could see her beautiful smile, the smile that could bring him happiness even in the most painful times of his life, his heart ached knowing he would never see her smile at him again, he would never see her sleeping beside him anymore or waking up to her laying in his arms. he would never see her with their children again, his thoughts often drifted off to his children, Thomas and Abel, they have lost so much but losing Tara, that the was the worse thing they could lose, Tara was a beautiful, hands on and a dedicated mother, her whole world was surrounded around their children, his mind began to flash imagines of Tara laying on the floor of their kitchen, blood is everywhere and he blamed himself solely. this world he welcomed her into is why she has been taken from him and their kids, Jax felt his days were numbered, he had two goals. the first is finishing what Tara started and saving their boys from the same fate Tara was given, he would not let that happen, after he gets him out of this life of choas, he had one last goal, find out who did this, find out who brutally murdered the love of his life and leavng their children motherless and no matter where it leads him, he would find who did this and they will pay the ultimate price.

the boys are so young, they will likely not have many memories Tara and that thought in itself scares him and rips him apart on the inside, he wanted them to know just how amazing their mother was, how much she loved them, he wanted them to know Tara the way he did, Tara didn't have any family or friends and no one knew her the way he did, Jax and the kids were everything to Tara, he wouldn't let her memory die with him, if he didn't make it out alive, he would make sure they know their mother through his eyes.

Jax gets up from the bunk, lifts up the thin blanket under him where he had notebook and a pen, he began writing.

_**"to my boys, Thomas and Abel,**_

_**i don't know where the future will lead us, whether we are all together or not is unknown but one thing that is certain, your mother will never be able to come back to us, i know your memories will be limited but mine aren't, your mother was the love of my life, our bond, our love was endless and i want you both to know your mother the way i do because she was the single-handedly most significant person in my life and i'll never forget the happiness she brought into my life...our life, so here it is boys, how it all began."**_


	2. Chapter 2

-1994-

-16 years old-

the wind howled as rain battered the windows of Jax's bedroom in the dead of the night. the cracking sound of the thunder was everywhere and from the dark clouds lightning struck here and there, lighting up the sky for a second before vanishing, normally the sound of the rain tapping on his windows soothed him to sleep but not tonight, Jax had been laying on his bed for hours, it felt like it was well after midnight but Jax sighed when he looked at his alarm. it was actually only a little past 9PM, Jax was ready for this whole night to be over, his mother dropped a bomb on him earlier in the afternoon.

_**Jax listens to his mother trying to rationalize the fact that she is engaged to his father's best friend, his dead father, J.T died in a motorcycle accident less than 4 months ago and almost immediately his mother began spending too much with the man his father called "his brother"**_

_**"i know this seems rushed, Jackson but it feels right, Clay loves me, its become serious, i want him to be apart of our lives, our fam-" Gemma explains before Jax cuts her off.**_

_**"THIS IS NOT HIS FAMILY! do you even hear how ridiciously this sounds, mom? Dad has only been gone for 4 months and you have wasted no time replacing him" Jax shouts as he throws his backpack across his bedroom. **_

_**"that is not what i'm doing, Jax! no one can replace your father, i loved him, he was the love of my life." Gemma says as she tries to put her arms around him but he bats her away.**_

_**Jax let out a sarcastic laugh. "i'm sure you actually believe the bullshit coming out of your mouth, mom" and with that he walks into the bathroom in his room, closing the door behind him.**_

_**"Jax, please. just try to understand" Gemma pleads.**_

_**Jax opens up the door and stands in the bathroom doorway, at this point he is livid but holds himself together.**_

_**"understand?..is that what you want? you want me to just accept that you are replacing my father in every aspect of our lives, did you ask what i thought when you encouraged him to take dad's spot at the head of the table, making him president, it should have been Piney but no, you didn't think of me, did you think about how i would feel when you moved him in here weeks after dad died while you pretended you were just helping him out until the work at his house is complete...no, you didn't. so excuse me for not cheering on your engagement, i'm done with this, please just give me some space. just leave." Jax says as turns back into the bathroom and shuts the door. Gemma hears the shower turn on, she sighs as she turns and walks out of his room closing the door behind her. **_

Jax thought about heading over to the party raging at TM but he quickly changed his mind, he didnt want to see Clay and he surely didn't want to see his mother. normally he would go over to Opie's house, since Gemma moved Clay in to their house Jax spent alot of his time at Opie's house but Opie was at TM tonight so he decides to take a drive, considering it was pouring outside he decides its not wise to ride his bike, he grabs Gemma's car keys and heads out the door. he had no destination in mind, he just needed to clear his mind. as he makes his way down the dark rainy streets of Charming he sees a girl running with her jacket held over her head to protect her from the rain but it clearly wasn't working, she was soaked, he kinda felt bad for her, he slows down the car to get her attention.

"hey, are you okay? do you need a ride? its pouring out here" Jax hollers out to her, the storm was making it harder to hear.

the girl raises her eyebrows while laughing uncomfortably

"no, its okay. i..um..im almost there" Tara lies. she was actually more than 10 minutes away from her house because her father forgot to pick her up from the libary, he was probably drunk but this guy doesn't need to know any of that and she surely isn't jumping into a car with a stranger.

"are you sure?" Jax hesitates, he really didn't want to leave her out here alone but she shot his offer down so he will let it go.

the girl takes a few steps toward Jax's car, he can finally see her face clearly, her round green eyes caught his attention immediately thanks to the pale skin that complimented her eyes, she had thick straight brown locks that was pulled up into a ponytail, she was breathtaking to say the least.

"yeah, i'm sure, thanks anyways" the girl says with a smile as she returns the jacket above her head and heads back down the road, Jax sits there for a second wondering who she is as he admires the girl's ass, he is quite positive she is around his age but hes never seen her before and he has no idea how that was possible, she was gorgeous, Jax takes his foot off the break peddle and decides to head back home and try to go to sleep considering he has school in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

***just a quick FYI, bare with me here lol, this is really my first fan fiction I've wrote so im still learning as i go.**

The wind was sighing and thrashing in the tree tops the next morning, it was cold and wet from storm the night before, Jax stalled getting up to get ready for school, Jax hated school, he didn't see why his mother even made him go, he knew exactly where his future was headed and none of it involved a high school diploma, unfortunately Gemma kept coming into his room to wake him up, after the third time of her annoying him he finally got out of bed. he was still pissed at her and refused to hold a conversation with her but that doesn't mean she didn't try...too many times.

as soon as Jax walked into Charming High, he was instantly bombarded by a few girls, girls that clearly wanted what Jax had to offer, Jax had a reputation that wasn't as bad as it as everything thinks, sure he likes sex...okay, LOVES sex, he wasn't the type of guy who has girlfriends and Jax knew he sure as hell wasn't boyfriend material so his indiscretions were leading no where, most girls knew that and they didn't care. Jax was definitely a lady's man. women loved him and his charm could get him whatever he wanted and out of any bad situation. that is exactly how Jax liked it. committed to one girl is just not happening at this point in his life, if ever.

by the end of third period Jax was ready to ditch as he did many times without Gemma's knowledge, its not like he cared if she did know though. he decided to stay though because Opie was in his next class & he wanted him to ditch school with him after lunch, the crowded cafeteria always made it easier to leave without being noticed, Jax entered his four period English class and took his place next to Opie.

"good to see you finally join us today, Mr Teller, your late, once again. the next time this happens, your parents will be notified" Ms Grush said as she hands Jax his assignment.

"great, reading a book i have already read, just what i wanted to do" Jax mumbles as he opens the book. Jax & Opie got very bored quickly, Jax scanned the room, trying to decide which girl he wanted to join them when he and Opie ditch.

"Sarah Evans would definitely be down for anything if it involved being alone with you" Opie whispered to Jax.

" nah, been there, done that, Op and it wasn't that great" Jax replies

"well, there's always Jessica Lowe and ..." Opie continued talking but honestly, Jax had tuned him out fairly quickly as his eyes scanned the students and landed on a girl, she looked familiar but doesn't think he has ever noticed her in school, after a few seconds of staring at her, she turns her head and her eyes connect with his and it all clicked, the green eyes and pale skin gave it away immediately...the girl he met the night before.

the girl breaks the trance Jax was in as she turned her head back to face the front of the room, Jax eventually does the same thing and begins nodding at whatever Opie was still rambling about.

"when the hell is Mr Bass going to move from in front of the only exit we can use to get the hell out of here, we only have 15 more minutes to do this shit" Jax was frustrated as they sat at a random table during lunch, he knew he was screwed, Mr Bass is standing there to purposely prevent them from leaving. Jax laid back in his chair and waiting to see if Mr Bass was going to leave, he was becoming very aggravated until he saw that girl again, she was sitting at a empty table, reading a book, she looked so focused, so lost inside that book. he couldn't figure out why he continues to see her everywhere now but has never noticed her any other time before .

porcelain skin. Her eyes were a bright emerald-green, framed by long lashes, full lips - she seemed to be a picture of perfection, She sat with her legs crossed, very lady like, however it offered Jax with a view of the thickness of her thighs in her tight jeans, the tank top she wore was modest but still showed off her curvy form. Jax knew one thing for sure, he needed to figure out who she is, so he leans over to the table of girls in front of him.

"hey Stacy, i got a question, who is that?" Jax asked. Stacy looks over to the person he is pointing to.

"um, oh yeah, that's Tara Knowles, she moved here over the summer" she replies, "Tara" he said to himself, he finally got a name to go with the gorgeous face she had and a smile formed on his face quickly. "i know what is running through your head right now but you don't want to hit that, Jax, my uncle works with her dad and apparently her mom died when she was a kid and her father has turned into a major drunk, often causing a scene anywhere he goes and is on the verge of being fired, trust me, her emotional baggage is enough to scare any guy away from sleeping with her, did you notice why she is always sitting alone? that is why." Stacy said as the other girls at the table began laughing.

Jax lean back and sat down in his chair pondering that information. he was completely lost in his thoughts, he didn't even know her but he felt himself being drawn to her so quickly and it wasn't a sexual pull he has had with his "one night stands". Jax just wanted to talk to her. he makes a choice to walk to her table and do just that, he was nervous and he didn't know why, Jax knew exactly how to charm a girl and it was effortless really, for some reason he knew that wouldn't be the case with Tara, nor did he want to use that charm he uses on other girls with her.

"i love that book" Jax says when he walks closer to her table, Tara's head shot up from the book to see who was talking to her, "its that creep from last night that offered to give her home" Tara thought to herself but as she gave him a second look, she kinda wished she did accept the ride, he was gorgeous, her eyes traced his tall muscular figure and his long messy blonde hair made him even more attractive. The closer he came, the better she could view him. His warm blue eyes connected with hers once again, she had no idea who he was but she felt drawn to him as soon as she laid eyes on him.

"you okay? did i scare you? i..just" Jax says as she snaps out of her trance.

"oh no, no. sorry, yeah, i'm fine" Tara replied nervously.

"I'm Jax" he tells her as he shits down at her table with her.

"I'm Tara" she replies, she sees a cocky grin forming on his face, which only made him even sexier, she could see him staring her down the same way she was looking at him. she noticed that she actually liked his company, even though he has only been sitting with her for a few minutes.

"oh boy, this is not good" Tara thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

****just a few things, i noticed someone asking about a story i previously made, to answer your question, yes i started one during S6, i wasn't very confident with it, after Tara's death on the show i couldn't figure out where i wanted to go with it, trying to write that story with her dead so fresh in my mind, i made the choice to delete it and give myself some time really process that huge of a loss on the show, i decided last week i was going to give it a second try, at this point i have a pretty good idea where this story is headed.**

**i'm still learning so i'm sorry for any errors, i hope you enjoy the new story. **

when Tara's father first broke the news to her that they would be moving from their hometown in San Diego to Charming, Tara couldn't have been anymore pissed at her father for uprooting her, she had just finished her sophomore year of high school. she had to leave her friends behind and the comfort of the town she was raised in, all because her father got fired from his job when he decided going to work completely wasted wasn't a big deal, her father accepted a job in Charming and her first thought was that she had no idea where or what Charming even was, after their move, things became even worse, they barely got them by, the sad part was that her father made more than enough to support them but instead of paying bills and buying groceries, he would take his pay checks and head to the bar.

over the years Tara had really begun to hate her father, his priorities were always in the wrong places, the father he was before her mother died is not the father he is now. he actually wasn't even a father anymore, more of like a roommate. he had no real interest in knowing anything about Tara's life, the only time they even talked was when he got home from the bar and began yelling at her in a drunken rage, if he wasn't yelling and bitching at her, he was passed out cold somewhere around the house. Tara pretty much lived inside her bedroom, she was pretty much invisible when she began going to Charming High, even in the short months they had lived in Charming, her father's drinking problem was public knowledge, which didn't exactly help her make any new friendships, nor did she really want any friends, she knew the day she graduated high school, she would be on a one way ticket to anywhere but here, college was her plan. she has always wanted to be a doctor, that is her dream. staying in this hell hole was definitely not a option in her mind.

it had been 2 weeks since Tara's first conversation with Jax Teller and every day after that he sat at her lunch table with her. sometimes he brought his best friend Opie with him and at night they talked on the phone for hours, how he even got her number is still a mystery to Tara but she assumed he used that charm of his on someone working in the attendance office at school to get that information, which didn't bother her in the slightest bit. she actually liked being around him, she liked talking to him at night, they talked about just about everything, he told her all about SAMCRO, well, what he could tell her anyways, he told her about his father, she told him about her mother and her life after her death, they connected instantly during those phone calls but there were nights where they just talked about random things that only seemed amusing to them, Tara's friendship with Jax was much better then being friends with any of these snotty whores that throw themselves at Jax and Opie any chance they can because of their "biker" status. Tara was not a girl who let anyone intimidate her so all the hateful glares she was recieving for being friends with Jax surprised her a bit but it didn't seem to bother her. Jax was a great guy, he was hilarious, he was sweet with that bad boy edge. for the first time since she moved to Charming she felt like she had met someone that was worth forming a friendship with but she also knew something was forming between them but she had no idea where it was going.

"do you ever come up for air while you are burying your face inside that English book?" Jax said with a huge grin on his face,

"well Teller, maybe i wouldn't have to do all of this reading if you wouldn't have kept me on the phone until 4am" Tara teased.

Jax let out a laugh "i didn't hear you complaining?

"how could i complain? that would involving you actually letting me get a word in?" she said with smirk, Jax loved that feisty and flirty side of Tara, under that shy book smart facade she lets everyone else see, Jax has learned that she was the farthest from shy around him. although they had no encounters with each other outside of school since that rainy night, Jax was pretty confident he could make it happen eventually but he didn't want to push into anything this soon.

"oh so that's what you think i do every night on the phone with you? he provokes her, he enjoyed teasing her

"not every night...some nights you're snoring on phone after you fall asleep, i like to think that is when we have our best conversations" Tara tries to hold back her need to laugh, she was trying to be serious but it was not working at all.

"oh well, if that's how you feel, i'll quit calling you, i would hate to be the reason you flunk that test" Jax said playfully.

"thank god, i thought i was going to have to get a restraining order, that's such a relief" Tara replies, that grin still on his face as he listens to her. Jax shakes his head & bites his bottom lip, he was completely fascinated with her.

"see you later, Knowles" Jax says with that shit eating grin on his face.

"DON'T FORGET TO CALL ME TONIGHT" Tara shouts to Jax as he walks away, he turns around "don't worry, i never had any intentions of letting you off the hook anyways." Tara always had a comeback to anything he teases her about and Jax really liked the challenge, over the last few weeks, Jax has formed intense feelings for her, he knew she felt that same, he could feel it but he had no idea how to express that to her, this was so new for him and it kinda scared him, which is why he has been keeping them to himself, he valued their friendship too much to treat her like shes any other girl he has sleep with. she was different, all the way around.

-later that night-

"so, Gemma and Clay are finally giving you your bike for your birthday this weekend, right?" Opie asked as they sat in his room smoking a joint

"yep, they are trying to bride me, hoping i will let go of the anger over their engagement, that's definitely not happening but i'll reek the benefits anyways" Jax says as he puts out the blunt and walks into the bathroom, when he walks back in the room he spots Opie with a book he saw sitting on the dresser.

"where the hell did you get this? the jungle?" Opie laughs

"oh, yeah i forgot about that, Tara let me borrow it a week ago, i've finished it, i keep forgetting to return it to her." he wanted to completely avoid this conversation but he knew there was no way out of it.

"so you and Tara, whats going on there?" Opie says curiously. he knew Jax had a thing for her, it amused him that Jax was so nervous about a girl, that is definitely something new for him.

"what do you mean? there is nothing going on" Jax lied

"come on bro, i know you better than anyone, just admit it" Opie laughs

Jax was getting a bit annoyed, how he feels for Tara is something he doesn't wants to share with anyone but her. "there is nothing going on Ope, we are friends, that's all. why the hell are you so concerned anyways?" Jax asks

this was gonna be fun Opie thought, "oh because i've been hearing from many people that David Hale is planning to ask her out, on Friday actually. i knew wouldn't really care anyways because that's the night of your party but i guess David was wondering if you two are dating, looks like David is in luck" Opie waits and watches Jax tense up, he could have swore it looked like Jax was seeing red, Jax was pissed even though he was trying to hide it.

later that night Jax lays in bed, he was about to make his nightly phone call to Tara but quickly got lost in his own thoughts, going over what Opie told him, Jax hated David Hale, hes hated him since 1st grade, he was cocky, over privileged and Jax had dreamed of day he could connect his fist to David's head. Jax couldn't believe David really thought he had a chance with Tara, there is no way she would go out on a date with that asshole, the more he thought about it, the more he became nervous, "what if she does go out on date with him? what if she actually began dating him..." he asked himself. "that's definitely not happened" he mumbles as he picked up his phone and dialed Tara's number.

"i'm just saying, you have a nice ass, its not my fault that you wear those tight jeans that makes it hard to not notice it." Jax says before as Tara lets out a laugh.

"well for now on, i'll wear a snowsuit to school, i don't want to the reason you are so distracted" she teased.

"alright, slow down now,that's a horrible idea, lets not go overboard here, babe " Jax replied.

they both laughed and there was a moment of silence, Jax took a deep breath

"so...this weekend, i'm having a party for my birthday, i was wondering if you ...would come, um ..no pressure or anything, i mean.." Jax says before Tara cuts him off.

"i'd love to come, Jax" she thought it was cute how nervous he sounded.

"really?" Jax asks, Tara was positive Jax had a big cheesy grin on his face.

"yeah, it sounds fun" she can feel butterflies in her stomach. she was actually excited.

the next day Tara, Jax and Opie were sitting in their first period class waiting for all the other students to arrive , over the last few days Jax managed to get Tara's seat moved to the one beside him, which definitely didn't help her stay focused, those two are always cracking jokes, teasing her and making fun of the teacher but Tara actually liked the new seating arrangement.

Jax sees David walk through the class door & walking straight to Tara, Tara couldn't be anymore oblivious to the fact that David had walked into the room but Jax was completely aware, she was leaning on Jax's desk reading his notes to do some last minute studying before their test today, she could have used her own but Jax spilled water all over them during lunch the day before.

"Hey, Tara, can i talk to you for a second?" David asked.

Tara jumped, he came out of nowhere but that was probably because she was in her own world while she was going over the notes. "um, yeah, sure" Tara was a bit confused, she knew David, they talked a few times outside of school, which was mainly when he was shadowing Unser at the police station because he apparent he wanted to be a cop, Tara on the other hand was only there to bail her drunk father out of jail for any number of things but David has never approached her at school. Tara walked a few steps away, luckily Jax and Opie could hear them talking perfectly.

"i got tickets to this pearl jam concert Friday, i was wondering if you wanted to go with me? i know we don't know each other that well but i think you would have a great time" David asked nervously. Tara felt a bit sorry for him.

"that sounds great, i would love to..." before Tara could continue what she was saying she sees David's face light up . she took a deep breath, this was a uncomfortable situation all around. guys asking her out isn't something that happens on regular basis for her.

"i would love to but .. Jax asked me to come to his party Friday night." she could clearly see his disappointment when she turned him down. Jax however wished he had a front row seat and some popcorn so he can enjoy the fact that he crushed David's plans. Jax was so lost in what was going on that he hadn't noticed Opie was still sitting him beside him.

Opie knew exactly what Jax just did and he got great satisfaction in knowing that Jax took the bait and used that info he gave him about David's plans and proved exactly what Jax was been denying.

he knew it, Jax has it bad for Tara.

Jax could sense Opie staring him down, knowing exactly why, he turns his head and sees Opie with a huge smirk on his face.

"fuck off" Jax said as he tried his hardest to keep a straight face but that didn't last long, they both began laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

it was the night of Jax's party, Tara was very nervous and she didn't know why, shes never shy or nervous around Jax, actually its the complete opposite but she realized it was probably because this is the first time they were alone together without a classroom staring at them while trying to figure out what was going on between them, for weeks Tara had been racking her brain, trying to figure out where this was leading or when he was going to finally take the next step, "did Jax even like her in that way?" she thought to herself, sure they teased and flirted all the time but that's not something out of the normal for Jax or for teenagers in general, she thought about their long conversations on the phone, she felt Jax had feelings for her also but he has never said anything or acted on it. maybe it was too soon? she shook that thought out of her head, everything about their "friendship" was intense and instant, Jax made sure of that.

Tara sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, the dress was perfect, it was deep blue and flowed out just above her knees, showing off more of her legs, which isn't something she does often, she had no idea why she was doing it now, it hugging her curves perfectly though, as if it had been made for her, Her loosely curled dark brown hair flowed to her shoulders, most girls wear pounds of make everyday but not Tara, in fact she didn't wear make up at all.

"god, what am i doing?" Tara asked herself, she felt stupid, she felt like she was trying to impress Jax, which she was, whether she would admit it or not, she was.

as the nerves kicked in again, she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"where are you going?" Tara's father asked.

"out" she rolled her eyes at him, she was annoyed that he all of a sudden wanted to know where shes going, like hes ever cared before?

Tara walked out the front door, her father quickly followed. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Tara ignored him and continued walking.

Jax , Opie and Kyle were hanging out outside of the clubhouse drinking a beer, they stood there for a while talking, cracking jokes and just annoying the piss out of each other as they often did.

"damn, who is that?" Kyle asked as he pointed in the direction behind Jax. Jax turned around and saw Tara walking through the opened gates of the TM parking lot. "she looked...amazing" he thought to himself, he took a deep breath and sat his beer on the table, without a word to his friends, he walked straight to Tara, he was sure he had the cheesiest smile on his face right now but its not something he had control of, that was just the effect Tara had on him.

"Happy Birthday, Teller" Tara knew she had the same cheesy smile on her face too as she wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug, Jax wrapped his arms right above her waist, she felt great in his arms, he squeezed a bit tighter, they both pull back a bit, as their eyes connected, Tara suddenly felt breathless, like they were connecting even deeper, Jax inched his lips closure to Tara's, she was anxious and a bit nervous. sadly, right before their lips met they were interrupted.

"JACKSON! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, I DIDN'T PLAN THIS PARTY SO YOU CAN DITCH EVERYONE TO GET LAID!" Gemma shouted as she stood in the door way of the clubhouse, she was furious with her son, the party is inside and hes not even there. "who the hell is that girl anyways?" Gemma thought to herself before she walked back inside.

Tara pulled away first, trying to catch her breath. using her hands to smooth out the wrinkles her dress made while her body was pressed against his. she took a deep breath and followed Jax into the clubhouse.

Tara had been at the party for over a hour, during that time she began playing pool with Jax and some of the other guys, it wasn't much of a competition because Tara was kicking there ass, Jax was so confident Tara would loose when he asked her to play, she let them think that, it gave her more satisfaction when he realized she was better then he thought.

after playing a few games of pool, Jax and Tara went outside to be able to hear each other talk over the loud music blaring in the clubhouse, she might as well have been the only person at his party, Jax thought to himself because he spent the whole time with her, its not like he really gave a crap. it didn't know half the people at his party anyways.

"you are a fucking cheater, i knew it, how did you do it? did you and those assholes inside set me up? and to think, all this time i thought you were so sweet and innocent, now i know the truth, i'm beginning to think you are a bad influence on me, babe" Jax tried to keep himself from laughing when he looked at her facial expression, he knew she was going to have a comeback pretty fast.

"you're just mad because i whooped your ass, awww poor Jaxy got his ego bruised, suck it up, Teller. its not my fault you suck at pool. but hey, maybe i can offer you a few lessons so you wont suck so bad next time but since they will be interrupting my free time, these lessons aren't free. you will have to compensate for the time i'm loosing to save you from public humiliate the next time " Tara teased. Jax raised his eyebrows and pulled her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"and what exactly do i have to do to get these lessons?" Jax asked, Tara felt her body shivered when he spoke to her in that seductive and sultry tone of voice, she inched a bit closer .

"i don't know, Teller. figure it out" she said as she uses her finger to play with his scruff & unknowingly bites her bottom lip.

Jax was just about to attack her lips, but once again they are interrupted.. Jax let out a loud groan.

"there you are, I've been looking for you" a girl said as she walked to Jax. it took a few minutes for Tara to realize who is was, her name was Chelsea Hamilton, Tara didn't know her well but she knew Chelsea had a thing for Jax and she also knew that Chelsea hated her, not that Tara gave a crap anyways.

Chelsea spoke once more "how is the birthday boy?"

Jax gave the girl one of his trademark grins. "im good, darling, thanks for stopping by" he replies.

"whats going on here? you two dating?" she asked Jax.

"nah, we're just friends" Jax says as he chuckles

Tara pulls away from Jax's arms. Tara couldn't figure out why his answer hurt her so bad or why he laughed, she didn't find anything funny about that question, did he find the idea of being with her a joke? she felt very uncomfortable very fast & she didn't feel like hearing anymore of this conversation and she certainly had no desire to watch this girl throw herself at Jax.

"i'll let you guys have a minute" Tara said as she pulled herself up from the table, Jax grabbed her hand before she could walk away

"Tara" she tries pulling away, "HEY" he spoke a bit louder, she gives in and turns around, refusing to make eye contact. staring off at something behind him.

"are you okay?" he could sense something was off with her, she was fine a minute ago.

she gave him a fake smile and nodded as she pulls her hand away and walks into the clubhouse, she felt stupid for how she was acting, she just wanted to go home and forget this day ever happened, she isn't a jealous person, its not like they were dating anyways but she couldn't control how she felt anymore, she wished she could, she really wished she could but she couldn't.

Jax sighed, he knew he said something wrong, he could feel her pulling away from him emotionally.

"what the hell was that all about?" Chelsea asked as she laughed at Tara as she walked back to the party.

"nothing, i should get back inside" Jax answered, he needs to find Tara

"do you like her or something?" Chelsea asked

Jax ignored her and kept walking, its not like he had to answer her though, it was written all over his face, which pissed Chelsea off more.

Tara was sitting at the bar stool finishing her beer. Jax watched her for a few seconds, he could tell that she had alot on her mind because he also had alot on his mind, he wasn't going to let her leave here until they figured it out.

"can we walk?" Jax asked while holding his hand out for hers. Tara nodded as she stood up and followed him back to one of the empty rooms in the clubhouse.

Tara let out a sigh "i'm sorry about that...out there, i just.."

"you didn't like the answer i gave her?" Jax interrupts her

she sat down on the bed, looking down at the floor again and nodded. confirming what he already thought was wrong with her.

they stayed silent for a few minutes as they try to figure out what to say.

"i feel it too, you know?" he whispered to her, as her head popped up, she stared into his eyes as he continued.

"i'm new at all this, I've never had girlfriends, I've never found a girl that was worth the hassle or commitment...until i met you. it probably sounds so crazy, we haven't known each other very long but somehow you have crawled up inside me so quickly, i'm not sure if i could get you out even if i wanted to, i don't know the first thing about relationships or girlfriends but when i think about you, i find myself wanting to try because i don't want to be with anyone else and it would kill me to see you with anyone but me"

that was exactly what Tara wanted to hear, she proved it by crashing her lips into his. she felt a zap of electricity when their lips touched, that she has never felt before. he releases her lips and pushed her back on the bed so they could continue this make out session more comfortably, Tara squeals as her body hits the bed and grins when he arches his body over hers, their eyes meet one more time as he smiles at her lovingly right before he bring his lips back to hers, she could feel her body heating under his, she ran her fingers throw his hair as his tongue began massaging hers, their lips moving together sweetly as their needy & shaky hands exploring each other, she let her eyes flutter shut.

they both felt something amazing forming between them, far more then just being friends, this night changed everything, It was wonderful, it was perfect but most of all, it felt right.


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter is a bit short but i will be trying to update daily, i hope you like it. thanks for reading.**

Jax thought his party the night before was a complete success and he wasn't even there for most of it, the only thing that made his party a as amazing was because of Tara, she cuddled against Jax in in that bed at the clubhouse for hours, Jax was so wrapped up in her that he forgot that he had a party going on in his honor, they did alot of talking..even more hot and heavy make out session and they were alone, Jax was sure it couldn't have got any better than that well until he had to take her home, which he wasn't pleased with with that idea but Tara insisted, her dad worked the night shift and the last thing she needed was her dad coming home before she did. needless to say, he was already missing her. he never thought he would be one of those guys who makes a girl the center of their world but he is, Jax shouldn't be surprised though, Tara has made him feel so many things he didn't think was possible for him, it as like she completely consumed all of him, the crazy thing is that he actually liked it.

Jax woke up the next morning, he got dressed and was ready to head out the door, he went to the kitchen to grab his keys but it was just his luck that his mother was waiting for him in the kitchen, he knew she would be questioning him, he just hoped he could avoid it completely. apparently not.

"how was your party last night?" Gemma asked.

"it was great, thanks ma" Jax said as he tried walking past her but she followed him.

"how would you know it was great? you were barely there for two hours" Gemma noted

Jax rolled his eyes as he turns around to face her, "do you have something to say, mom? if so, just split it out " Jax asked

Jax and Gemma had a stare down in the middle of the kitchen, neither talking. Jax knew where she was going with this and Gemma knew she wasn't going to get any answers from him.

"Nope" Gemma lied, without saying a word, he walked right out the door, Gemma watched him drive off on his bike. her blood began boiling.

"whats going on, Gem?" she turned around when she heard Clay speak to her as he walked in the kitchen, she sighs as he gets closer to her. "i don't know but i'm going to find out".

as soon as Jax reached the double doors of Charming High, his main goal was to find Tara, it wasn't very hard, she was standing at her locker, his looks Tara's body up and down, "damn, she looks good" he thought, those thoughts quickly vanish when he sees David Hale approaching her, Jax hated that asshole, Tara was clearly waiting for Jax, he could see her scanning the hallway while David is rambling about something Tara isn't interested in, Jax hated this little prick more and more everyday, "did he not get the damn point the first she turned him down? apparently not" Jax thought, well, he sure as hell will be getting a reminder now.

as soon as Tara sees Jax walking to her, she completely forgot that David was standing there talking to her, the look in his eyes made her heart race, her stomach flutter and her body heated up instantly, giving her a sexy grin as he walks right up to her and shoved her against the locker, attacking her lips with his, their tongues fighting dominance as his hands slid down to to her ass as he gave it a squeeze, . she was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even care if people were staring, . after a bit of passionate kissing, Jax pulled his head back slightly so he could connect his eyes with hers, he smiled big at her.

"Hey" Jax whispered, his hands sliding back up and resting on her waist,

'Hey" Tara replies as her fingertips brush up and down the side of his body, Tara pulled his face to hers one more time and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, they pull away and Jax turns around to face David, marking his territory.

"how are you doing there, Davey?" Jax could see the anger in David's face.

Jax grabs Tara's backpack in one hand and he wrapped his free arm around her waist, they walked right past David.

"Mission Accomplished" he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"come on, Jax. where are you taking me?" Tara whispered as slid out her bedroom window and Jax helped her to her feet.

"you' will see" is all he would say as he rushed them to his bike.

"what could we possibly have to do at 3 am?" Tara asked as Jax threw her the extra helmet, she strapped it on, wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and laid her head against his back. at this point, she no longer cared where they were doing and why. just being close to Jax put her mind at ease.

Jax and Tara had been dating for over two month, they spent every waking moment with each other, well, at least they tried, Tara's father caught on quickly about her relationship with Jax and he wasn't pleased, Tara didn't really care though, her father was a shitty parent anyways and she would never let him drive away the only person she was truly happy with. Jax made her feel special, his attention was always solely on her, Tara didn't know much about love but she couldn't imagine love feeling any better than how she feels with Jax, he was sweet, he was loving, he was exciting, rough around the edges, he brought out an adventurous side of Tara and she was pretty positive Jax could convince her to do anything he wanted just by flashing that sexy smirk that never failed to instantly caused her body to heat up. it was safe to say Jax had her wrapped around his finger, which is exactly why he was able to convince her to sneak out of her house at 3 AM without a explanation.

"you okay back there?" Jax asked as he turned off the bike. Tara loved riding with Jax, the bike was exciting, it was also very soothing.

"yeah, um, im okay, where are we? Tara questioned him.

"a pier by the lake, we are about 15 minutes outside charming" he explained

"why are we hanging out at a lake this late at night?" she asked

"we are going swimming" Jax said as he pulls off his shirt, throwing it aside.

"swimming? i didn't bring a swim suit, its 3am, Jax. why didn't you tell me to bring one?" she demanded

"because you won't be wearing one, babe" Jax laughed as he slipped out of his jeans and boxers.

"you really expect me to get naked out here? what if someone sees us?" Tara looked at her naked boyfriend up and down and sighs "oh god" she thought as she felt her body heat up as he made his way to her.

"come on, Knowles, live a little" was all Jax said before he began unbuttoning her shirt, she was really cursing that sexy smirk he was giving her right now, she thought about pulling away but instead she crashed his lips with hers and helping him remove her clothes, its not like its the first time hes seen her naked anyways, they haven't had sex, yet ..Tara wasn't ready for that but they have spend countless hours naked making out and exploring each other's bodies, Jax never pressured her, he told her their first time will be very special and it will mean so much more to them both if they waited until she was ready.

Jax pulls Tara's panties down her legs and throws them in the pile they have made with the rest of their clothes, he groans as he looks at her naked body up down.

"hold on, i gotta grab something" he says as he walks the short steps to his bike, he pulls out a bottle of whiskey, he and Tara take shots back and forth.

"ready to get in?" Jax asks as he hands her the last bit of whiskey in the bottle.

Tara chugs it and nods as she tosses the bottle on the ground and Jax grabs her hand "on the count of three, 1...2...3..."

they jump in the water, Tara's laughter warms his heart, Jax loves to see her let loose.

Tara had her legs wrapped around Jax's waist as Jax leaded his back against a tree with her head rested on his shoulder, she was trying to catch her breath, he held her close, stroking her back, they spent the last hour swimming before Jax insisted they get out of the water and lay down near this tree because he thought this was a perfect place for them to use their hands to get each other off, it wasn't the first time they have done that, they have done it plenty of times to each other over the last few weeks, Jax loved watching her as she reached her highest point of pleasure, Tara knew she wasn't ready for sex right now, she didn't know when she would be so this was her temporary compromise, Jax was always quite pleased with it, she knew she was happy with it ...for now.

Tara lifted her head from his shoulder, she rested her forehead against his as they gazed into each other's eyes, their buzz wore down, now they were just exhausted.

"this was perfect, Jax. i never want this to end, l've never felt this way before,. Tara whispers

"I'm not going anywhere, babe. you are stuck with me" Jax replies, the smile on his face makes her heart melt.

"you ready to go?" he whispered softly, she nodded her head, both of them knew they didn't want this moment to end.

Tara leans in to give him a short kiss, but like it normally is with Jax and Tara, a short kiss only leads to a longer heated kiss, Tara opens her mouth as Jax plunges his tongue in her mouth, they were so caught up in the moment that they hadn't even noticed a car pull up next to Jax's bike, it wasn't until they see a flash of light being shined on them that they realized what is going on.

"shit, it's the cops" Jax whispers, his heart drops when he sees the fear in Tara's eyes, he tries to pull her closer, blocking the view of his naked girlfriend.

"shit" he thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Jax and Tara sat in a hold cell at the San Joaquin Police Department waiting for their parents to come bail them out, they were charged with indecent exposure and underage drinking. Jax has been arrested more times then he can count, he knew Clay would have the charges dismissed but as he looks over at his frightened girlfriend, he couldn't help but feel guilt, she was here because he dragged her out of her house.

"i'm sorry, babe" he said as he squeezed her hand.

"it's not your fault, baby. i made the choice to come with you, you didn't force me to do anything" Tara replied, Jax pulled her closer into his arms. "everything is gonna be okay, none of this will land on you" he promised, Tara wouldn't help but smile, being in Jax's arms always make her feel safe.

"Tara Knowles, your father is here to pick you up" the officer said as he unlocked the door to let her out.

"my dad will be leaving work in a few hours, will i get to see you later?" Tara asked

"yeah, i'll come over later" he said as he kissed her forehead.

Tara smiled at him and walked out to face her father, she was sure he thought be furious and it caught her off guard when he gave her no reaction what so ever as they talked out to his car, to top it off, they didn't say one word to each other the whole way home. Tara should have been relieved but she wasn't, she could feel his disappointment in her.

"you're grounded for the entire weekend, no phone, no car, no friends" that was all her father said to her before he went back to his room to sleep a bit before getting ready for work. Tara sighed as she walked to her room and shutting her door, she layed down on her bed thinking about how amazing her night was before they were arrested, right before she fall asleep she came to realized something... she was completely in love with Jax, she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Gemma was furious to say the least, he got a long, annoying leatured as soon as he got home, Jax didn't really give a crap, he took a nap, after that he changed his clothes and snuck out the front door while Gemma was showering, he got on his bike and drove straight to Tara.

as he drove up to Tara's house, he came face to face with Tara's father as he was walking out the door, Jax walked over to him to apologize.

"listen, Mr Knowles. this is my fault, i couldn't be more sorry for the trouble i got Tara into" Jax said, Tara's father didn't seem angry with him, her father motioned Jax to come sit with him on the bench out his house, Jax walked over and sat down next to him.

"you know, i knew your old man, he was a good man, i can tell you're alot like he is." Mr Knowles confessed.

"how did you know my dad?" Jax asked

"Tara doesn't know this but when she was a baby, her mom and i lived here for a while, not very long & not long enough for Tara to remember, your dad helped me find a job here. we became very good friends, i moved my family a year or so later to San Diego when i was offered a job that pays alot more, over the years your old man and i kept in contact, at the very end of his life, he was deeply conflicted, when Thomas died, your father shut down, the lifestyle he lived was not what he wanted for you."

"why are you telling me this?" Jax asked

"i know this club is your legacy, Jax and its what you want for your life but i've seen what this life did to your father, Jax, i don't want that for my daughter, i already know i'm a shitty father but i was better for Tara, shes smart, she has her whole life ahead of her that is unknown. your future has already been made for you and i know you have no plans for life outside of this club, eventually Tara is going to be thinking about College and what she wants to do with her life, i don't want her to be faced with picking between you and her future, Jax. shes never going to end things between you herself, that's why i think you should be the one to end this ...before her heart is too invested, if you care about her Jax, you will let her go" without saying another word, Mr Knowles stood up and walked back to his car and drove off.

Jax sat there for a bit before he got up to walk around the house to Tara's window, as soon as he was about to open the window, he pulled away, he stood there for what felt like hours watching her sleeping, tears began to form in his eyes as he turned around talked to his bike and drove back home. maybe her father was right.

by the time Tara woke up, it was 5pm, she looked around her room, hoping maybe Jax crawled into her room and fell asleep with her but her room was empty. "maybe Gemma wouldn't let him come over" she thought, she got up and grabbed the phone and dialed Jax's number, no one answered, Tara laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling, she missed him already.

Tara must of called Jax 432243 times over the weekend, each time someone said they would have him call her later or no one answered at all...he never called back. she didn't understand what was going on but she decided to let it go because she would see him at school the next day.

Tara waited outside Monday morning for Jax to pick her up as he always did but this time he didn't show up and to top it off she was almost late for school, she was furious at this point, the whole day at school she hadn't seen him once. she knew he was here, at the end day she finally saw him at his locker, she darted straight towards him.

"Jax, what is going on?" Tara asked

"what do you mean?" he replies, refusing to make eye contact.

"you have been ignoring me all weekend, what is going on, what did i do?" she pleaded.

"i got to go, Tara. i got to get home" he said as he turns around to walk away.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, WHAT DID I DO?" Tara shouted

he wanted to turn around and hold her but he couldn't.

she ran to him, grabbing his hand and trying to stop him

"please...please Jax..." she once again pleaded, this time her voice began to crack, tears were rolling down her face.

Jax took a deep breath and turned around to face her, it was killing him to hear her cry.

"please don't shut me out Jax, please...i love you, i mean..i'm in love with you" she confessed, he lifted his head to make eye contact with her. "what?" he said

"i...love you, Jax" she repeated.

no words could even describe how much those three words effected him, he knew he was in love with her too and he knew in that moment, ending things between them wasn't something he could do.

Tara felt like she couldn't breath, she felt like someone just ripped out her heart when he didn't respond.

"Tara..." he said before he was cut off by a voice behind Tara.

"you ready to get the hell out of here, Jax? i can't wait to cash in on that ride you promised me, last night." Tara turned around and she felt her heart drop, it was Chelsea.

"oh...Tara. hey, i didn't see you there" Chelsea said smugly. a cocky grin on her face.

she turned herself back to Jax, she begins crying hysterically as she walks away from him.

"TARA, BABE, WAIT! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK" he ran after her. this was not how planned this to go at all.

she begins walking faster.

"BABE! STOP! LET ME EXPLAIN" he says as he grabs her arm

'GET AWAY FROM ME. I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU" she screams as she shoves him away from her. "GO BE WITH HER. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR YOUR BULLSHIT LIES! I DONT EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"

he watches her walk away from him again. he was at a total loss at what to do now. he never even saw Chelsea this weekend, he knew she was probably listening to their conversation and decided to make matters worse, now he has lost everything and now he has completely broke her heart, he had no idea how to repair this or if it was even possible to repair this.

"if you come near Tara again, you are going to wish you hadn't" Jax threatened Chelsea as he walks out of the building. he wasn't going to give up on Tara, he will just give her a bit of time to calm down because he goes to see her.


	9. Chapter 9

Jax's plan was to give Tara a few days to cool off before he tried talking to her but the longer he sat at home, the more he felt a desperate need to see her, that is what led him to her door, he sat on her front step for what felt like hours until he finally saw her pull into the drive way, he immediately stood up.

Tara was livid when she saw him standing in front of her house, she told him not even two hours ago to never come near her again, she grabbed her backpack and got out of the car, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to fix things between them but Tara wanted no part of that, she wont fall for his crap again.

"why are you here, Jackson? i told you to stay away from me" she said as she walks to her door.

"i just need couple of minutes, i need explain, please Tara" he pleaded

"we have absolutely nothing to talk about, Jax. i dont want to hear your excuses" she replied

"please Tara, what you thought was happening earlier wasn't what you..." he pleaded again

"NO, STOP IT! SHUT UP! GO..NOW. LEAVE. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HER, MAYBE THIS SITUATION WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED AT ALL IF YOU HAVEN'T SCREWED 3/4 OF THE GIRLS IN SCHOOL, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO SCREWING UP YOUR OWN LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE! she shouted. Jax felt his heart break when he processed what she just said, all the time he has spent with Tara, he always felt she knew who he really was behind his reputation, apparently she looked at him the same way everyone else did... a man whore who was going anywhere where in life.

"wow...fuck you, Tara" he said as he turned around to head to his bike but something stopped him, instead he walked back up to her.

"you know what Tara? if running from your feelings for me is how you keep yourself safe from opening up to someone who loves you, then so be it! go ahead, run all you want and by the way CHELSEA HASN'T BEEN TO MY DAMN HOUSE SINCE MY BIRTHDAY PARTY. I HAVE NEVER LIKED HER AND I NEVER WILL, YOU KNOW THAT. IT WAS YOUR DAMN FATHER WHO CREATED THIS MESS WHEN HE ASKED ME TO END OUR RELATIONSHIP AFTER WE WERE ARRESTED BUT HEY, YOU GOT YOUR POINT ACROSS BEAUTIFULLY. IM JUST THE MAN WHORE WHO IS GOING NOWHERE IN LIFE, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK SO LONG FOR YOU TO FINALLY ADMIT HOW YOU REALLY FEEL ABOUT ME. I JUST WISH I HADN'T FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU BEFORE YOU FINALLY LET IT ALL OUT"

Tara sighed as she saw him get back on his bike and drive away & just then her father pulled in the driveway.

"what was that all about?" he asked

"it's over" she whispered, fighting back tears

"good" was all her father said

"what do you mean "good"?" she asked

"he took my advice to end your relationship before he ruined your life"

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT GETTING INTO MY BUSINESS! YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT FATHER, YOU HAVE NEVER CARED ABOUT ME OR WHO I AM WITH UNTIL NOW. YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF, DAD." Tara walked back to her room, she replayed Jax's words over and over again in her mind, she needed to talk to him, she couldn't lose him. he was all she really had.

Tara couldn't fall asleep that night, she desperately needed to see him, even if it was 2am.

when Tara got to Jax's house, she ran around the back of the house to get to Jax's window, she knocked but no one answered, she pounded a bit louder until she saw Jax open the window.

"what do you want?" Jax asked, she realized she woke him up and he was completely annoyed,

"i wanted to see you, i wanted to apologize for saying the things i said to you, i just need want to talk, i don't want this to be the end, i don't want to run, Jax. i love.." she was unable to finish what she said because Jax cuts her off.

"you have said enough, we are done, Tara." Jax said, he could see the tears flooding her eyes, streaming down her face as he shut the window.

when Tara got home, she laid in her bed sobbing for hours, she couldn't believe this was the end.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

Jax and Opie sat outside on the roof of the clubhouse, neither really talked, they took a few more shots of whiskey, since Jax's break up with Tara, he has been miserable, he barely went to school because he seeing her everyday was too painful, most the time Opie would tell him how she was regardless if he wanted to know or not, Opie knew Jax was miserable but he and Tara were both too stubborn to back down, there were a few things that Opie kept to himself, mainly the fact that since Jax ended it with Tara, just about every guy in school began looking at her much different and they made no attempts to hide it but Opie clearly saw how uncomfortable it was for her.

Tara didn't want the attention and she didn't understand how just dating Jax Teller made guys start eyeing her as a piece of meat. the fact of the matter was, Tara was more miserable than ever, she hadn't seen or talked to Jax since that night she showed up to see him, she often wondered what he was doing, she was still struggling to move on until she overhead a few girls talking in lunch about Jax inviting them to a party at the clubhouse, in that moment she realized she had to move on and accept that they were through. he was done with her, clearly he moved on much quicker then her.

It was a typical Friday at school for Tara, she sat in the cafeteria during lunch, she began finishing the homework she had for the weekend so far when someone approached her.

"Hey Tara" a guy said, she looked up and saw David Hale smiling down at her

"oh, hey David, sit down if you want" Tara responded, David sat down

" i actually wanted to ask you something" he explained.

"okay, shoot" she replied

"i know it hasn't been that long since you and Teller split but i wanted to ask you out...on a date...or just as friends, if you want, whatever you want" he rambled on. Tara smiled, she thought it was cute how nervous he was, she wanted to turn him down, she was still in love with Jax but maybe accepting the invitation would do her some good, its the first step she thought.

"okay...um, yeah, you can take me out" she smiled

"great, so i'll come by around 7pm?" he asked

"alright, sounds good" she her smile fades as she sees David walk away.

she sighed, god she missed Jax, this was hard but maybe its a good idea. maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

David was going to be there any minute to pick her up, funtown was back in Charming and she and David decided to go together, Tara looked herself over in the mirror, she knew her shorts were a bit too short but she didn't really care, she put her jacket on over her tanktop, slipped on her shoes and headed outside to wait for him, he pulled up as soon as she walked out the door.

"hey" she said with a smile as she got in the car.

"you look great" he replied, she smiled as they drove off.

Jax did not want to be here, his mom dragged him out of the house and forced him to come with her to help a friend run her booth, Jax would rather be at home, he hated funtown, everyone in this damn town went nuts over it, Jax went nuts over how deserted the town was because they all were at funtown.

"Hey Jax" Opie's girlfriend Donna said as she and Opie walked towards them

"hey, what are you guys doing?" he asked

"just hanging out, Donna dragged me out here" Opie teases

"i did not! this was your idea, asshole. are you afraid your best friend will think you are a loser for actually enjoying funtown?" she teases back

"i have no idea what you are talking about" he laughs

"i'll let you continue your bromance here with Jax, Tara and David just got here, im gonna head over and talk to them" Donna says as she walks away

Opie's head turns immediately back to Jax, Jax looked so angry that he was surprised Jax didn't have steam coming out of his ears.

"JAX! NO!" Opie shouts as he sees Jax jump over the booth and darted toward David.

"SHIT!" Opie mumbles as he runs after Jax.

"i am looking forward to summer break, only one week left, i will spent my days sleeping and slee..." Donna says before she hears Opie yelling, Tara turns around and see Jax's running toward her, he storms past her, grabbing ahold of David, throwing him to the ground and starts punching him repeatedly.

"JAX! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? STOP!" Tara screams as she tries to pull him off David, Opie runs over to help Tara pull Jax off, finally they get Jax to his feet, he looks back over at David, kicks him in the ribs and spits in his face.

"that's your last warning asshole" he shouts before he grabs Tara by her waist and throws her over his shoulder as he heads to the parking lot.

"PUT ME DOWN! NOW" Tara yelled as she pounds her fist against his back.

when they get to the parking lot he puts her down, they have a stare off for a few seconds, both of them were pissed, he hands Tara the helmet, she took a deep breath as the anger subsides within her, she looks down at the helmet and then looks at Jax, she sighs and puts the helmet on as she gets on the bike and wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, breathing in his scent. god, she missed him she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

they must have been on Jax's bike cruising for a hour before Jax finally pulled down a dirt road that lead to a old cabin, Tara had no idea where they were, she hadn't seen any houses for miles. Tara was really confused, she hadn't seen or spoke to Jax in weeks, he told her it was over, Tara knew she didn't like David in that way but Jax made it clear they were done and that in itself confused her, he broke things off but as soon as he sees her with David, he attacks him?

Jax parked his bike in front of the old cabin, he turned to Tara and unsnapped the helmet as he helped her off the bike, he grabbed her hand and lead her to the front door of the cabin, he got down and pull up the dirty doormat in front of the front door and grabbed the spare key hidden under it.

Jax unlocked the door and lead Tara inside. Tara looked around the old cabin. she has never been here before, she had no idea where they even were but she knew he was pissed, he has no right to be pissed but that fact will mean nothing to Jax.

"how was your date with David?" Jax said sarcastically, clearly he was jealous

"i would hardly call it a date" she snapped at him "as if its any of your business if it was a date or not. we aren't even together"

"are you two together? are you screwing him?" he knew that answer but he wanted to hear it from her.

"WHAT? NO! I DON'T SLEEP AROUND, THAT'S SOMETHING YOU DO, NOT ME!" Tara shouted, she was furious that he would even ask her that.

"you broke up with me Jax, remember? now you seem to think you have some claim on me and you can just walk up and beat the crap out of any guy who comes near me, you're a damn hypocrite, you have no say in what i do or who i see" she shoved Jax away from her as she darts to the front door but he grabs a hold of her arm before she could open the door.

"GET OFF ME ASSHOLE, I HATE YOU." she screams, she hoping those words hurt him.

"OH YOU DO?" he hollered back

"YES, I HATE YOU" she snapped back

" you hate me?" he repeated

"YES, DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TWO TIMES I SAID IT IN THE LAST 60 SECONDS? DO YOU NEED ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU, TELLER?" Tara yanks her arm out of his hand and headed to the door.

Jax slipped in from of the door before she could turn the knob, she was very frustrated but in that moment, their eyes connected, something just clicked into place, there was something intense about the way they were looking at each other, Jax pulled her into his arms, Tara wrapped her arms around his neck and guided his lips to hers, the events leading to this moment were quickly forgotten.

"i love you, Tara" he whispered

Tara's heart began to race as she gives him a soft kiss on the lips

"i love you too, Jackson"

with that, Jax lead Tara to a empty room in the cabin, Jax slowly pulls her shirt above her head, throwing it across the floor, he unsnaps her bra as he brushed his fingers across her shoulders, letting the straps of her bra fall wherever it lands, he pulls her into a gentle embrace, his lips caressed hers as they tumbled onto the bed, her hair spread out all over the pillow her head was resting on. he ran his hands down her curvaceous body, he looked deep into her beautiful eyes and knew that he loved her more than anything.

Slowly, they took turns to remove each others clothing, until nothing was separating them.

"are you sure?" he whispered, his eyes still completely locked on hers, in that moment she was a bit nervous, she knew it was going to hurt but she knew she wanted this, really wanted this, she wanted to experience her first time with the man she was in love with.

she nodded "yes" she replied.

Jax kissed her sweetly on the lips as he pushed into her for the first time.

-  
Tara rested her head against Jax's chest as they both were trying to catch their breath, neither of them wanting to break away, neither one of them so they continued to cling to each other, Tara would be lying if she said it didn't hurt because it did but she began to relax after a few minutes, what used to be pain was replaced with pleasure, something she magical happened, a indescribable feeling of pleasure took over her body, she knew has never felt that before, that night was the night he realized that she was the one for him, she was the only one for him, Jax was experienced but he has never felt the things he felt tonight as he made love to Tara with anyone else, he was beginning to realize that having sex was much different than making love, being with Tara was passionate and loving, it was special.. it was...perfect.  
-

"are you okay?" Tara asked

"i don't think i could ever happier then i am right now, Tara"

"i know the feeling, i've never felt more connected to you then i am right now, Jackson" she replied

"i love you Tara"

"i love you too, Jackson..so much"

Jax smiled, he held her body a bit tighter to his own, he kissed the top of her head as they drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Jax woke up the next morning, for a split second he thought that last night was a dream, an amazing mindblowing dream...but reality hits him when he sees Tara's resting on his chest as she sleeps, her long brown hair spread out across his chest, "god, she's beautiful" he thought.

Tara begins to wake up, her beautiful green eyes fluttering open as she sees Jax staring down at her.

"good morning" he whispers, giving her lips a soft kiss.

"morning" Tara replies with a big smile on her face.

"so last night was..." Jax started saying before Tara cut in, "amazing" Tara lets out a little laugh.

"amazing isn't even the half of it, babe..but i just want to apologize for embarrassing you last night while you were with...that prick" he said as she scoots up into a sitting position on the bed and wrapping the sheet around her naked body.

"don't worry about it, i probably would have done the same thing if i was saw you with someone else too" she confessed

"oh, i don't regret beating his ass, that asshole deserved it, he got off fairly easy if you ask me...what was up with that anyways? you and David?" he asked

Tara sighed "since we broke up, i have been having a really hard time letting go of what we have together, i guess when David asked me out last week, i said yes because i felt like it was a step i needed to take to make me face the facts that we were done reguardless of the fact that i have no feelings for David in that way, he originally wanted to take me to dinner and a movie but the more i thought about it, the more i realized that i just wasn't ready so i suggested we go to funtown" Tara explained

"i get it babe, i created the mess and gave him that opening but Tara, for now on, please just keep him at a distance, i don't like this guys little crush on you" he pleads

Tara laughs again "you're so cute when you're jealous...don't worry baby, David is not a threat in any way.

Jax and Tara left the cabin early in the morning, Jax dropped Tara off at home so she could sneak in though her bedroom window before her dad woke up for work and made the short drive to TM to shower and change before his shift began.

"JACKSON! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Gemma came flying out of the TM office darting straight towards him.

"i crashed at Ope's house last night, ma" Jax continues walking to the clubhouse

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME, DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID? YOU DON'T THINK SOMEONE WOULD TELL ME ABOUT YOU RUNNING OFF LAST NIGHT TO GET LAID? I ASKED YOU TO HELP LAST NIGHT AND YOU BAILED, OH AND LETS NOT FORGET THE HUGE SCENE YOU MADE WHEN YOU GAVE DAVID HALE A BEAT DOWN" she shouted

"you have no idea what you are even talking about, mom"

"really? it seemed pretty clear what happened, attacking Hale for being around your newest piece of ass"

Jax could feel his blood beginning to boil, Tara was far from a piece of ass.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT TARA THAT WAY! SHE IS NOT SOME PIECE OF ASS AND SHE NEVER WILL BE, SHE MEANS ALOT TO ME, I LOVE HER AND IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT THAT, THEN TOUGH SHIT, SHES NOT GOING ANYWHERE" he shouted back

Gemma's mouth dropped, "did he really just say he loves her?" Gemma thought, Jax has never said anything even close to that about another girl, who the hell is this little bitch? as she thought about it...Jax is still pushing Gemma away because of Clay, it would take a miracle to mend that rift...Gemma thinks she may have just found that miracle...Tara Knowles.

Tara opened her locker, she throws her books in that she doesn't need yet, she starts pulling out her homework when someone approaches her from behind.

"Tara? can we talk?" Tara sighs when she realizes who it is.

Tara stands up and faces David

"listen David, i'm really sorry about last night...Jax reacting the way he did" before Tara could continue, David cuts her off.

"don't worry about it, i get it, he was upset that you decided to move on with me, if you ask me, that beating was worth it, now Jax clearly saw you are done with his shit"

"what the hell is he talking about?" Tara thought

"David, you don't understanding what i'm saying...David, Jax and i ...we are back together, i feel horrible that you got caught in the middle of our problems, that's why i feel its best that you just keep your distances from me, i love Jax, i really love him, David and your feelings for me really bothers him. this is just how it has to be" Tara walked away before David could respond, as she entered her first class of the day she couldn't help but feel like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, she never really considered David a friend, she barely knew him so telling him to stay away didn't hurt her nearly as badly as it hurt him.

Jax walked into school and heads to his first class but on the way he saw David standing there at Tara's locker, he didn't see Tara around so he decides to take this moment to have a little chat with the asshole who is obsessed with his girl. he walks up to David, shoves him against the locker with his hands around David's neck

"i won't tell you this again mother fucker, if you ever try to sneak your way into Tara's life again, what happened yesterday will be childs play compared to what i will do next. stay the hell away from my girlfriend. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Jax shouted

David quickly nods his head. Jax releases his grip on David's neck and heads straight to his first period class.

'OH TELLER, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME INTERFERING IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP, ONCE TARA SEES THAT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE A BUNCH OF MURDEROUS CRIMINALS, SHE WILL BE OUT OF THIS TOWN AS FAST AS SHE CAME INTO YOUR LIFE" Jax walks into their class without saying a word but David knew for a fact that Jax heard every word he said.

"hey babe" Jax says as he sits in the desk beside Tara and kissed her.

"hey, how was your morning, was your mom upset?" she asked

"oh shes far beyond upset, what about you? did your dad notice you were gone?"

"no, the only thing my dad keeps a eye on is his liquor cabinet" Tara replied with a laugh.

"well i should thank your dad sometime then, maybe bring him some whiskey to show my gratitude, his shitty father skills gave me the chance to make love to you" Jax gives her a cocky grin.

Tara laughs and slaps his chest

"you're a class act, Teller"


	13. Chapter 13

**** IM SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS, I'VE STILL GETTING THE HANG OF ALL THIS. THANKS FOR READING****

"WHERE DID YOU PUT IT? LET ME SEE IT!" Jax yelled playfully as he pins Tara to the bed at one of the empty clubhouse apartments.

"NOPE, I WONT, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Tara refused and lets out a huge laugh

Jax and Tara have been dating for almost 6 months and they were together just about every day of those 6 months, most couples would be out of the honeymoon stage by now but for Jax and Tara, it only got worse. most of the people in their lives didn't understand what they saw in each other, they were so different but Jax and Tara knew there's something extraordinary between them, they bring out the best in each other, Tara brought a sweet and gentle side of Jax and Jax brought out a wild side of Tara, he brought happiness to her life and made her feel loved for the first time since her mother died when she was 7, she refused to let anything ruin what they have, she loved him and he belongs to her.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE IT, IT WAS HERE YESTERDAY AND NOW ITS NOT, HAND IT OVER, KNOWLES!" Jax teased, Tara smacks him in the balls, not too hard but hard enough to get him to release her as he yelps in pain.

Tara pushes him so he was laying on his back on the bed, she straddles him and starts unbuttoning his flannel shirt.

"i have no idea what you are talking about, baby" Tara lies and she begins to kiss down his neck.

"what? are you going to try to seduce me so i will stop asking about the shirt you stole from me?" Jax asked

"i was hoping... is it working?" Tara mumbled against his neck.

"it sure is" Jax grins as pulled her lips to his lips, his hands roam down to the bottom of her sweat shirt, he pulls it off and throws it across the room. his fingers trail down to the bottom of her shirt and he was about to pull it up until something caught his eye.

"THERE IT IS, YOU HAVE BEEN WEARING IT THE WHOLE TIME, YOU THIEF, i am so disappointed in you, i don't know if i can date a criminal, Tara. i don't know if i can trust you anymore either!"

"oh shut up, it looks better on me anyways" Tara teased

Jax looked at the shirt, she had it tied in a knot, making it tighter on her and the knot in the shirt helped expose more of Tara's flat stomach, she was right, it looked much better on her and he loved when she wore his clothes.

"no argument there but i got to admit, i like it much better when its off of you and laying on the floor" Tara shook her head, Jax never misses a chance to turn a conversation into something sexual.

Jax pulls the shirt off Tara and rolls her so she laying underneath him, she attacks his lips as his hands roam down her stomach, he latches onto her neck, Tara lets out a moan just as the bedroom door swings open and Gemma walks in.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, MOM. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING FIRST?" Jax yells as he grabs the shirt Tara was wearing and hands it to her so she could cover up.

"i'm sorry, i didn't know...Tara, hey sweety, how are you?" Gemma asked

Tara didn't know what Gemma's deal was, she was positive that Gemma hated her when she and Jax began dating but over the last few months she has been strangely nice to her, Tara had no idea whether this change was just a act but Tara was always polite to her, she is the mother of the guy she is madly in love with and if she and Gemma getting along makes things easier for Jax, then she will do what she can to keep it that way.

"i'm good, Ms Teller. thanks for asking...i should really get going" Tara announced

"no, stay please, i actually came in here to ask Jax to invite you to dinner tonight, we are having a huge family dinner with the guys, some of these guys don't get home cooked meals often so i have a tradition, a few times a month the club comes over with their families for a big home cooked meal, i would love for you to be part of it!" Gemma explained.

Jax was really trying to believe Gemma was being sincere but he also knew that Gemma was a great actress so he had to keep his guard up, he wasn't going to let his mother run Tara off.

"i don't know about that, Mom"

"No, i mean..yes, i would love to come to dinner" Tara interrupted, Jax attempted to say something else ... but Gemma spoke too soon.

"great, so dinner is at 7PM" Gemma turns and walks out of the room. closing the door behind her.

Jax sighs as he sits at the end of the bed of the bed, Tara walks over to him and straddles him, wrapping her legs around his waist, within seconds they going at it again, her soft lips moving against his, their tongue exploring each other's mouth as the passion between them intensifies but Tara gets confused when Jax pulled away.

"you know you are throwing yourself into the lion's den here, babe" Jax warned her.

Tara sighs "i know but shes your mother, baby. i know this could all be a trick but i don't want to say i didn't try to get along with her, i need to try for you. i don't want you to feel like you are being pulled into different directions"

"you're a remarkable woman, Knowles" Jax confesses, Tara chuckles

"i know, don't you forget it"

They sat there looking deeply into each others eyes. He placed a strand of hair behind her ear and touched her face softly. they begin to pulling their clothes off quickly, she started kissing his neck while his hands wandered to her breasts, Tara moans and squeezed his beautiful blond locks tight in her tiny fist. he tore off her panties and sighing as he exposed her entire body to him, Tara locked eyes with him, he could see a burning desire for him to continue touching the sweetest of all parts of her body, Jax lays Tara down on her back and he hovers over her and slides inside of her, making love to Tara was something he could never get enough of.

when Jax and Tara walk into his house, Tara is overwhelmed by the amount of people in the house, she suddenly felt a bit nervous and Jax sensed it immediately.

"its okay, babe, they wont bite" Jax says as he fights back a laugh. for the next 30 minutes Jax brings Tara around the house and introduces her to everyone, finally they all get seated and begin eating.

"so, Tara. where did you live before you came to Charming?" Gemma asked

"i lived in San Diego but he got a job offer here in Charming so we moved" Tara explained

"you and my son seem to be getting serious, has Jax told you about samcro?"

Tara began to feel a bit uncomfortable

"yeah, i mean, he's told me as much as i need to know right now"

"that's good, he will begin prospecting when he turns 18 and being a old lady is not easy, Tara, i would hate to see you heart broken when he starts screwing around with the coweaters during their runs, its just part of the life but as i always tell Clay, what happens on a run should never follow him home" Gemma's words come out so fast she barely had time to process what she just said, sometimes Gemma's mouth tends to get her in trouble.

"MOM, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Jax jumps up from his chair, Tara quickly follows, he was furious.

"shit, Jax, i'm sorry...i didn't mean..."

"save your bullshit apologies for someone who cares, we are done here" Jax interrupts Gemma and grabs Tara's hand and pulls her out of the house.

Jax takes Tara on a ride, he should have expected this from his mother, she has been trying to break them up since day one. Jax pulls into a park just outside charming, they laid in the grass tangled up in each other.

"i'm sorry babe, i knew that was bad idea" Jax whispers

"its not your fault, i am the one who insisted to go"

Jax sits up a bit to look into her eyes "Tara, i hope you know how much i love you, i would never do anything like that, i would never hurt you like that"

"baby, i know that, you don't even have to tell me, we aren't Gemma and Clay, i know we haven't been dating for too long but what we have is much different. its special. i know that, i feel it anytime we are together, our love is invincible and i trust you fully." as Jax listens to her, he is begins to wonder what he did to deserve such a amazing woman. he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, loving her, no one would ever compare to Tara, she had it all, she was perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

"YOU ARE GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT JACKSON, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Gemma shouted

"this is bullshit, you know i have plans with Tara this weekend, so naturally, you pull out the "mommy" card to ruin those plans"

"that is not what i am doing at all! The Kyser's just moved back to Charming, they are heading to their beach house for the weekend and they invited us like we use to do every year before they moved. it wouldn't kill you to be without Tara for 3 days! Claudia will be there, you two used to be very close." Gemma rambled on, Jax could feel his blood boiling.

"don't even go there with me, mom...that was been over for a while, we moved on...you didn't ask me whether i was okay with you and clay getting together, so stay out of my business, i love Tara and im not going to let you ruin what we have." Jax says as he storms out of the kitchen and to his bedroom.

"REMEMBER TO CANCEL YOUR PLANS WITH LITTLE MISS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING, CLAY WILL BRAG YOUR ASS THE WHOLE WAY THERE IF HE HAS TO" Gemma yelled.

Gemma smiled when she heard Jax's door slam shut, "step 1 of operation get the town drunk's daughter out of her son's life for good is done" Gemma thought

Jax climbed through Tara's window later that night, he just wanted to be close to her, Gemma has been keeping him on lock down since that family dinner 2 weeks ago, Gemma had a never ending list of this he wants Jax to do everyday before he could go see Tara, naturally the list was not possible to complete in one day so he waits until his mom and Clay go to bed and he slips out of his window and goes straight to the one person he loves most...Tara.

"god i have missed you so much babe" Jax says as he wraps his arms around her, burying his face into her neck.

"i've missed you too baby, i tried calling earlier but Gemma said you had no time to talk to me" Jax rolls his eyes, not at all surprised that Gemma said that to her, Gemma has been going out of her way lately to keep them apart.

"what did your mom say about us going to the cabin this weekend?" Tara was so anxious to get the hell out of here for a few days, she was so excited to have a few days where Jax is all hers, no Gemma, no friends or her father.

Tara realizes something is up when Jax's head drop and he fidgets with his keys.

"yeah, about that, i'm sorry babe, my mom is forcing me to go on some stupid ass family trip this weekend, The Kyser family just moved back to Charming after leaving two years ago. i know you don't know them but ill just get to the point, they invited us to a some coming home shit. i tried to get my way out of it but as you know, Gemma refused." Jax could see the disappointment in his girlfriends eye, it broke his heart, they have barely seen each other for two weeks and now he is being forced to skip town.

"oh, yeah, its okay baby, i'll probably just hang out with Ashley this weekend, i hope you have fun though." Tara didn't think she could hate Gemma anymore than she does now.

that night they made love twice and laid in each other's arms until they fell asleep. they knew 3 days wasn't that bad but it didn't make it any easier to have to be that far away from each other.

"your mother is so transparent, you and Claudia being around each other for whole weekend has Gemma written all over it" Opie jokes while laying on Jax's bed while he packs his stuff for the trip.

"she is fucking nuts, she will do whatever it takes to get rid of Tara, its pathetic" Jax just wanted to scream, the last place he wants to be is stuck in a house with Gemma and Clay for three days with nothing else to do.

"have you...you know..told Tara...about her..?" Opie asks

"tell her what?...oh about Claudia? no. i haven't" Jax zips up his duffle bag, he throws the bag in the corner of the room and sits on the end of the bed, running his hands through his blonde locks, he was frustrated.

"are you going to tell her?"

"Opie, there is nothing to tell, nothing is going to happen, i haven't even spoken to her since she left, i love Tara, i'm in love with Tara."

Gemma shouts that they are ready to leave, Jax grabs his bag and heads for the door, Opie follows until he reaches his bike, he watches Gemma's car pull out of the driveway. Opie has a feeling that this shit will not end well.

Tara stands in from of her full length mirror, pulling her hair up and making sure her outfit looks okay, Tara was still sad that Jax wouldn't be around for the whole weekend but Ashley is on her way over and they were going to have a "girls day" so it could be worse, atleast she can keep herself busy and hope this weekend is over fast.

"OH MY GOD, DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME OR IS THAT ACTUALLY TARA KNOWLES WITHOUT THE BAD ASS BIKER IN TRAINING ATTACHED TO YOUR HIP?" Ashley teased.

"oh it sure is, he wanted to come, he basically begged me to let him come but i refused, hes locked in my closet for the weekend waiting for me to let him out to play." Tara definitely couldn't keep a straight face when those works came out of her mouth.

"i'm proud of you, Knowles. keeping your man in check, that is how it should be." Ashley plays along.

Tara met Ashley through Opie, they dated for a few weeks about 3 months ago, she and Ashley hit it off immediately, Ashley was fun to be around, she was the first female friend Tara has made since moving to Charming last year, being around Jax has helped her open up, Tara wasn't shy anymore, actually Ashley and Tara never shut up, they will carry conversations for hours about practically nothing but it always kept them entertained, so she knew being with Ashley will keep her busy instead of focusing on how much she missed Jax.

it was about 11 PM when Ashley and Tara walked into the pizza house, they got high before they left the movie theater, so the only think they could think about was stuffing their face full of delious pizza.

"OH MY GODDDDDDD, i am starving" Tara says dramatically.

"if they don't our pizza here within 2 minutes, i am going to head back to that kitchen and give each one of those idiots a smackdown" Ashley swore

"that wouldn't solve anything, you definitely wont get that pizza if you do that" a voice spoke from the booth behind them...it was David Hale. Tara automatically clammed up. she wanted to stay as far away as she could.

"DAVID! come sit with us, we are about to have a pizza...well..if Tara doesn't throw all them back there out the window first." Ashley teased.

Tara gave her a fake laugh, Tara was secretly thinking of excuses to leave. forming a exit plan until she is pulled from her thoughts by David calling her name.

"how are you and Jax doing?" David asks

Tara wanted to roll her eyes, she knew he didn't give a crap about their relationship.

"we are great, really great" Tara repeated, trying to drive the point along.

"i'm happy for you, really. where is Jax anyways?" Hale questions

Tara wanted to tell him to mind his own fucking business but she decided against it.

"his family are on a trip with a family friends that just recently moved back to Charming, they invited his family to spend the weekend with them at one of their houses" Tara explained, she was ready to go. she starts digging for her keys in her backpack.

"moved back to charming? did he say the name of the family?" David asked, he knew everyone in Charming, he has lived here all his life, so he was curious who was coming back.

"yeah, Kyster...Kys...or something .." Tara starts to say before Ashley loudly cuts in, "KYSER?" David took a drink of his soda, when Ashley said that last name he unintentionally spit the soda out all over the floor.

"yeah, Kyser, that's what it was" Tara says, she was a bit confused when she noticed Ashley and David starting intensely at each other.

"whats wrong?" Tara asked them

Ashley paused for a few seconds. "...has Jax told you anything about that family?"

"kinda, the important shit, you know Gemma, always plotting to keep us apart" Tara laughed

but Ashley and David didn't laugh.

"alright, cut this shit out, what the fuck is going on?" Tara demanded

Ashley and David looked at each other once more before David spoke first.

"Tara, Jax left out one little detail.." David tries to find the words to say,

Ashley sighs "Tara, Jax dated this girl in that family. Claudia, for like 2 years, that is how his family knows them."

Tara was confused, for some reason the whole question Tara could ask was "why did they break up?"

"her family moved to South Carolina" David answered.

Tara sat there for a few seconds until she finally realized what they were saying.

"so hes going to be spending the whole weekend with her?" Tara asked

"no, her family is there" Ashley tried to lighten the mood.

"yeah, thanks, that makes me feel so much better" Tara snapped. she slipped out of the booth and walked out of the pizza place, she was no longer hungry.

"oh he's gonna get it, that asshole" Tara mumbled under her breath.

Tara woke up the next morning to her phone ringing and her dad had no intention of picking it up, she stumbled out of bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes, she looked at the clock, 8:30 AM.

she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Babe?" Jax said sweetly. she was still pissed.

"yeah?"

"i'm been waiting to call you, my Mom hasn't made that easy, i miss you so much, babe"

Tara laughed harshly.

"are you okay? what's wrong?" he asked.

"oh i'm great, im wonderful" she said sarcastically

Jax attempted to speak but Tara cut him off.

"oh, yeah. i got a great idea, when you come back, you should bring Claudia over and we can all chat about your weekend away from your girlfriend to be with your ex girlfriend. i'm so excited to hear all the details, we can make up for all the details you failed to tell me before you left" Tara hung up the phone before he could say anything.

"fuck you, Jackson Teller" she said to herself.

the phone went dead before Jax could say anything to Tara, he hung up the phone and went back to the room he was sleeping in for the weekend and laid on the bed, he was leaving this damn place tonight, he refuses to stay another night, he needed to get to Tara and he didn't care what Gemma would do. he should have listened to Ope, he really felt that it wasn't a big deal, he didn't have feelings for Claudia like she did for him, he didn't even love her when they were dating, they dated for off and on for a year before her family moved, they tried to keep their relationship going after she moved but the truth was, they stayed together for as long as they did because they lost their virginity to each other and Jax was afraid to hurt her or make her feel he used her, he broke up with her short before Tara moved to Charming, Jax just didn't want to be in a relationship anymore, he checked out of it emotionally long before he broke it off, he wanted to be single again but when Tara came in to his life, she made him feel things hes never thought was possible, he fell so deeply in love with her so fast, he felt the relationship with Claudia was child's play compared to being with Tara.

Jax was terrified he was going to lose Tara, he just wanted to run to her, he missed her so much. Jax thoughts are interrupted when he hears a knock on the door. it was Claudia

"Hey...i heard your fight on the phone, well some of it, " she smiled at him as she walked to the bed to sit next to him

"oh, that, yeah, my girlfriend, she can be stubborn and fiesty" Jax laughed awkwardly. he had no idea what to say to her.

"Jax Teller...has a girlfriend?"

"yes, i do, shes incredible...he's perfect." he added but he felt Claudia wasn't taking him seriously.

they sat there in the room for a few minutes, neither looking at each other or talking...

Claudia eventually spoke..

"so, do you want to do something tonight? like we used to.." Claudia asked seductively.

Jax laughed "I have a girlfriend, i just told you that!"

Claudia felt that was amusing. "that didn't stop you from cheating on me"

Jax sighed, he had no intentions of going down memory lane.

"it's not the same, Claudia...it's different" hes trying to say this nicely but her presences is getting on his nerves

"how so? did you take her virginity too? probably. do you spend all your time with her like you did with me before i moved and you aren't screwing the whole town. does she tell you she loves you like i did? you aren't denying it."

"i didn't come here to reminisce about old times, i didn't even fucking want to be here, we didn't work out, get over it, its time to move on, you could have said this long before now" Jax shouted

Jax hears the phone ring, he hoped it was Opie, he needed Opie to come get him out of this family vacation from hell, he began walking out the door. "Jax, its for you" Jax walked over to take the phone before he could see who it was, Claudia began running her mouth again.

"saved by the bell? come on, Jax. don't be a pussy. tell me, what makes her so different?" Claudia said coldly. clearing she has been wanting to get this all out for a while, asking him to hook up with him was just a way to bring up old shit and throw it in his face.

Jax was beyond annoyed now, which is not a good thing.

"FINE, YOU WANNA KNOW?...WELL HERE YOU GO, DARLING, TRUTH IS, I NEVER FUCKING LOVED YOU. BELIEVE ME, I TRIED BUT BEING WITH YOU MADE ME SO MISERABLE, I BEGAN PRETENDING IT NEVER HAPPENED." Jax stalked off, Claudia was beyond pissed, she was ready to attack him but her dad walked in the house before she could react.

"Jax?" the voice on the phone said

Jax sighed in relief, it was Tara.

"yeah, its me babe" he was so happy to hear her voice.

"i'm sorry baby, when Ashley and David told me last night about her, i freaked, i should have let you explain instead of acting like a jealous freak." Tara confessed

"i love you so much Tara. i hope you know that." Jax could have figured Hale was behind this crap. "he will get whats coming to him" he thought

"i do know that, Jackson. i know you love me and i love you too, i can't stay on the phone long, i had to go to Opie's house to have him call you because Gemma wont let me speak to you when i called, when you come home, we will talk about all this, we will figure it all out. "

"like we do everything else" Jax said.

"Ope, you need to get here now, i can't stay another night in this place. get your ass here."

"Jax, you better watch how you talk to me, i repaired the damage you did to your relationship, you should be thanking me, lavishing me in gifts, i was the one sitting here showing her the bigger picture."

"i'll get right on that, get your ass here" Jax demanded

"alright, see you in a hour" Ope replied before he hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

After the bogus "family trip" Gemma sprung on him a few months ago, Jax bailed and headed back to Charming, they have never been apart this long and he couldn't wait to see her, Tara was the only person who mattered to him anymore and he has made a point in making it known to his mother that Tara wasn't going anywhere, she came to all parties Jax attended, they spent every day together, if Jax didn't crawl into Tara's bedroom window at night then Tara crawled into his, they hated being apart.

it was midnight by the time Jax got to Tara's house, luckily her father's car wasn't in the drive way as he made his way to the back of the house to reach Tara's window, he push the window up enough for him to climb in, Tara was laying on her bed finishing the last of her homework, she used the time apart from Jax as a opportunity to catch up on the homework she has yet to complete, being with Jax made it very hard for Tara to think of anything else but her grades were important to her, she had her future mapped out and she would do everything she can to keep her future on track.

"hey" Tara said as she slid off her bed to get closer to him, she has missed him so much.

"hey babe" Jax replied throwing his arms around her and breathing in the sweet scent of her skin, Jax couldn't help but fall in love with her more and more every time they are together.

neither spoke about the events of that lame trip for most the night instead they laid in her bed, Jax's arms wrapped around her tightly and talked about random things that made them laugh but Jax knew they had to talk about it.

"Tara?" he whispered

"yeah?"

"i'm sorry for not telling you everything before i left." Jax nuzzled his face in her hair

Tara pulls up a bit to look at him.

"it's okay baby, i overreacted, i trust you completely, i guess i just let myself over think the situation" Tara runs her fingers throw his hair.

"you had every right to overreact i should have told you, i was just scared that telling you would make think much more into it then it was...it didn't work out too well, i made you feel like that either way" Jax let out a awkward laugh.

Tara stared into his for a few minutes, Jax could tell she had something going on in the beautiful mind of hers.

"since my mother's death, I've lived in my own word, keeping everyone at a distance to protect myself from the pain of losing someone i love again but when we met, i can't control my love for you, for the first time since my mom died, i feel completely loved by someone, you have given me that, when i was told about it all, i was terrified of losing you and i couldn't even control my feelings, instead i exploded on the phone with you, i couldn't have done that." Tara sighed, she felt relieved to let that out.

Jax pulled Tara a bit closer and kissed her softly.

"you will never lose me, Tara. i'm going to love you for the rest of my life"

Tara smiled as she leaned in to kiss him once more.

-Summer of 1994-

Jax couldn't deny how happy he was to have Tara in his life, he never thought he was someone who could commit the way he has committed himself to Tara but she makes it so easy, she had became a part of him. he was never going to let her slip away from him.

Jax had Tara in the back seat of one of his mother's cars, he had to drive that car around because his bike was getting repairs done on it, they just got finished going to see a movie, they decided to just hang out in the parking lot of the theater..."hanging out" was never a innocent thing for them. and going home wasn't a option because they were completely wasted at that point so they took advantage of the alone time they had.

Tara's body fused below his, running one hand over his bare chest as the other was holding tightly to his beautiful blonde hair, his lips met hers slowly. the heat between their bodies was making her want to rip his clothes off. He pulled away slowly to look into her beautiful eyes, she ran her fingertips through his hair and pulled him back in. Their lips moved together, and their hands exploring each other's body. She felt him glide his tongue against her lower lip again so she opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues slid against each other, She was becoming more and more possessed with passion, Jax began tugging her shorts down, taking her panties along with it as Tara shoving his jeans down his ankles at the same time. she quickly removed her shirt. at times like this, it was like they were in their own little word, shutting everyone else out, most of the time it was a great thing, however, this time it wasn't a good thing. had they paid attention to their surroundings, they would have noticed a cop pulling in beside them, it wasn't until he shined his flashlight into the back seat window that they were snapped back to reality.

"i'm so sorry or getting you into this mess, babe. we should have walked home or something" Jax felt like shit, now Tara is sitting in a hold cell waiting for their parents to come bail them out.

"Jax, you didn't force me to attack you when we got in the car. im not innocent in this, baby" she reminded him

Tara knew she should be upset but she wasn't, the rush of freedom that comes with being with Jax was much stronger than her common sense at this point.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO YOU?" Tara's father yelled as soon as they walked into the house. her father was not pleased to get a phone call from Charming PD telling him that his daughter was arrested for indecent exposure and underage drinking.

"what is happening to me? you barely even know me, you have spend more time at the damn bar than with your own child."

"your mother would be so disappointed in you, Tara" he hissed.

Tara laughed sarcastically. "i'm pretty sure she would be more disappointed in the drunk of a father she left me with." Tara stormed off to her room, locking the door behind her, she was asleep the moment her body hit the bed.

the next morning Tara woke up and quickly got dressed, she promised Jax she would come over when her father left for work. she made her way to the front door when she notices her father sitting on the couch, for once in his life he looked sober.

"where are you going?" he asked calmly

"none of your business" Tara replied harshly, she had no plans on being nice just because he hasn't drowned himself in whiskey yet.

"make the most of your day with your biker trash boyfriend, your leaving tomorrow."

"what the hell does that mean?" Tara was confused.

"you are going back to San Diego for the summer, your Aunt Mae is making the arrangements as we speak"

"well, you might want to tell her to not waste her time, i'm not going anywhere" she was convinced her dad has lost his damn mind.

"i think you have forgot who is in control in this household, Tara. you do not have a choice, you are going back home for the summer, you are getting away from that god damn family of criminals, i will not let you destroy your life"

"JAX ISN'T DESTROYING MY LIFE, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM, HE IS GREAT TO ME, HE LOVES ME UNLIKE YOU! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME, , LETS GET ONE THING STRAIGHT HERE, MY LIFE WAS RUINED THE DAY MY MOTHER DIED AND I WAS LEFT WITH YOU." Tara shouted

"i really don't care what you think of me, Tara. the choice has been made, there is no other option for you. the more time you spend screaming at me, the more time you are losing with that biker, go enjoy it while you can." Tara's father got up from the couch and walked back to his bedroom and closed the door.

Tara could feel warm tears running down her face as she realized there was no way out of this, the only thing she could think of is...

_**"what does this mean for her and Jax?"**_


	16. Chapter 16

Gemma Teller Morrow, her name alone can make a young girl like Tara run for her life, which is why it frustrated her to no end that despite her attempts, she couldn't get this little bitch out of her son's life, Gemma made it clear that she didn't like her son's girlfriend. she didn't like that Jax all of a sudden decided croweaters and easy girls he went to school with were no longer a interest for Jax, she knows he is moving too fast, she hated the way her son looked at Miss Knowles and she hated that her son has some how falling love with her. Gemma refused to back down, one way or another, she will get rid of that girl. it had to be done.

Gemma woke up a bit early the morning after she bailed her only son out of jail...again, that kid has been arrested so many times, Gemma no longer even bothers lecturing him. as she walked down the hallway, she stopped at her son's door which was slightly opened making it easy to hear the voices coming from inside the room.

"what do you mean he's shipping you off?" Jax asked

"that asshole is sending me back to San Diego for the summer, he said i have changed and my mom would be disappointed, blah blah blah, can you believe this bullshit? what the hell are we gonna do, baby?" Tara was furious, she felt defeated, she could feel the tears coming again, apparently Jax did as well.

Jax pulled Tara into his arms as she climbs into bed with him. "there isn't a thing we can do, babe. we just got to get through it, like we do everything else"

Tara laid her head on his chest as she tries to calm down, so many things floating around in her head, it scared her.

"its such a long time, Jax...3 months, 3 whole fucking months, we haven't even been apart for a day or two..." Tara stayed silent for a few seconds.. as she tried to clear the tears in her eyes. "i would understand if you ... you know needed the croweaters and..."

"TARA! stop!" Jax sighed as he pulled her closer to him, lifting her head up so he could look into her eyes, he needed her to see how much he loved her.

"i would never do that to you, babe. none of that is important to me, i'm not with you because we are fucking, i love you, Tara. although the sex is really fucking amazing, that's not why i love you Tara, we don't need to have sex to make this relationship work. we are going to be fine, babe." Tara smiled as Jax wiped the tears from her eyes.

"i love you, Jackson"

as Gemma listened in on the conversation between her son and his girlfriend, she knew exactly what her next move would be. a wicked smile formed on her face. "let the games begin" she thought to herself.

Gemma stared out of window of the TM office, Jax was working on his bike with Opie, she noticed Tara sitting on picnic table having a conversation with Claudia and Opie's girlfriend Donna, Claudia has been Donna's best friend for as long as Gemma has known that family. Tara laughed right along with them, as if she isn't bother by whatever the hell went on between he and Claudia before she moved...Gemma thought this could definitely make her plan even better.

Jax was really pissed when Gemma decided that today was a great day for he and Opie to be run around doing errands for her, Gemma knew she didn't have much time so she needed to get this plan moving while Tara is waiting outside for them to return.

she smiles evilly when she sees Claudia make her way to Tara and sits down beside her.

Claudia had no damn idea why she let Gemma talk her into this, she knew this was wrong but she could hear Gemma's words running through her head.

_"you have to do this, sweetie. this can't wait." Gemma pleaded_

_"Gemma, Jax's love life is none of my business." _

_"she is going to hurt him, Claudia, this thing between them, its going crash and burn, she's not old lady material, she can't handle the weight of being being a part of Jax's legacy... but you are."_

_"Jax and I aren't getting back together, Jax made it clear that he didn't feel the same way i felt about him, i can't compete with that girl, why do you even hate her anyways? she seems nice"_

_"she is distracting Jax, shes going to break his heart if we let them continue, do you really want to see that happen? Jax loved you Claudia, he has told me so himself" Gemma lied._

_"really? but he told me the opposite a few days ago." _

_"he just said that because he is dating someone else, trust me, Claudia. as soon as that twit is gone, he will come back to you, i know you love him, you would never hurt him but Tara will but if we don't put a stop to this, sp are you in or out?" _

_"i'm in" Claudia nodded, Gemma was pleased._

Claudia began talking to Tara for a few minutes, things got silent. this is it, she thought.

"so, do you have any plans for the summer?" Claudia asked Tara.

Tara was still pissed. "i'm being shipped off to San Diego for the summer"

"San Diego...wow that's pretty far"

"no kidding" Tara said as she rolls her eyes.

"so i'm assuming you and Jax will be taking a break?"

"a break?" Tara questioned

"you know? breaking up for a bit" she answered

"oh, no, Jax refused, we are going to make it work"

Claudia laughed harshly, "yeah...I've heard that before"

"what?" Tara had no idea what that meant.

"i'll prepare you for what is to come, this is coming from experience, Tara. Jax may say hes committed to you or that he loves you, it wont mean shit when he doesn't have access to you whenever he wants, he will begin to distance himself from you, the phone calls will get shorter until they barely come at all. as time goes on, he will begin to become annoyed with you and eventually his lack of sex will overpower his promise to you, he will move on and when you return, he will pretend your time with him meant nothing."

Tara couldn't believe the bullshit coming from this bitch's mouth, she wanted to punch her so bad.

"Jax would never do that to me" Tara insisted.

"yeah, that's what i said too when i moved, don't say i didn't warn you." Claudia got up from her seat and made her way back to the TM office.

"this is ridiculous, Gemma" Claudia sighed.

"but you did it right?" Gemma asked

"yes, Gemma, i filled her mind with doubt,"

"good, the plan is in place, when she is gone, you need to remind him what its like to have full access to someone who is in love with him. Jax loves being wanted, his breaking point will come as long as you don't give up"

Claudia nodded in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

**San Diego**

Dark gray clouds covered the night sky as the rain poured endlessly, pounding on the window's of the bedroom Tara would be using for the summer, outside the rain turned the sidewalks and roads into muddy water. three weeks had passed by since Tara's father shipped her off to San Diego to stay with her Aunt for the summer, it was pretty clear to everyone in that house that Tara was miserable, Tara never thought that the day would come that San Diego no longer felt like home, the only time she felt some type of happiness was when she was able to call Jax, which wasn't nearly enough as she wished, her Aunt was not too happy about her Niece dating a "bad boy biker"as she called it and she made no attempt to hide it, she limited Tara's phone calls to him so Tara had to wait until her Aunt was at work or asleep so she could call Jax for longer than a few minutes, the only thing keeping her going was the memory of the night before Tara left, it was perfect and the fact that she would be coming home soon.

_three week before_

_"hmmmmm, i don't think this night could get any better" Tara said as she rolled over to lay her head on Jax's bare chest._

_after Jax had finished running Gemma's errands, he and Tara took a drive to the cabin Jax took her too the night he took her virginity, Tara smiled as she thought about it._

_"don't tempt me babe, unless you want me to bury myself into you for a fourth time tonight." Tara playfully slapped him as she laughed._

_ "i may just take you up on that offer" _

_"good, we gotta get in as much as possible, its gonna be a long 3 months" he grins wickedly._

_"so what are we waiting for, Teller?" Tara teased._

_they both laughed as they looked deep in to each other's eyes, Jax brought his hand to Tara's face, using his finger to rub her cheek. _

_"i love you, Tara...i know i may not stay this as often as i should but you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, you came into my life so quick, i didn't think it was possible for me to love someone as much as i love you, you have stuck by me through everything, even when my crazy mom did everything she can to ruin it.." Tara laughed as she wiped the tears from her face, she was so glad Gemma has backed off for the most part, Tara began listening to Jax as he continue talking again._

_"you never gave up on me, Tara, i'm not going to give up either, three months will fly by babe. we are going to be okay, i don't want you to spend the whole summer worrying about what i'm doing while you aren't around, i'm here with you, there is no one else i would rather be with" _

_Tara didn't expect those words to have such a powerful effect on her, he said exactly what she needed to hear, three months isn't going to change anything._

as Tara thought about that night, it made her miss Jax even more.

**Charming**

Jax lost count of how many shots of whiskey he had taken when Opie finally showed to the party at the clubhouse, Jax turned his head when Opie called out for him, he noticed that he wasn't alone, following close behind him was Donna and Claudia, Jax grabbed the half empty whiskey bottle and headed over to where Opie was sitting.

"how much many bottles have you drank this time?" Opie asked Jax

"two...i think...you want some?" Jax asked when he noticed Claudia sitting next to him, without saying a word, she took a few big gulps,

"you haven't changed a bit" Jax said as she handed the bottle back, Claudia and Donna were pretty much inseparable now that she moved back, which meant they tagged along with Jax and Opie just about everyday but they didn't bother Jax very much.

"how is Tara?" Donna asked

"uh, shes good, i guess, i don't know... as far as i know, shes okay, i haven't talked to her since yesterday morning, her aunt isn't exactly too fond of us talking on the phone all day" Opie noticed Jax was beginning to slur his words, lately he has been getting annoyed with dealing with his drunk ass every night.

"well then we better keep you busy so you don't rank up that woman's phone bill" Claudia suggested as she pour him a few shots.

Gemma walked into the clubhouse with the phone in her hand.

"you have a phone call, Jackson"

Jax attempted to stand up to grab it but when he began to stumble, so Gemma walks over and hands it to him.

she and Claudia locked eyes, Gemma's evil grin was very obvious as she winked at Claudia and headed back to the TM office to finish up some paperwork.

**San Diego **

"i'm sorry Tara, i know you like that boy but its too late to be on the phone, your dad made it very clear that he sent you here to get away from him. i already feel bad enough that i let you call him a few times a week."

"this is bullshit, you assholes are locking me up for having a boyfriend, for being with someone who loves me and wants to be with me" Tara shouted.

"Tara, i know you think you are in love but you aren't, these high school relationships do not last, you will never find your "soul mate" at your age"

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP, I'M SO SICK OF EVERYONE TELL ME HOW I FEEL, MY DEAD BEAT DAD JUST CAN'T STAND TO SEE SOMEONE HAPPY BECAUSE HES A MISERABLE DRUNK" Tara walks grabs her backpack and heads for the door.

"where do you think you are going at this time of night? its pouring outside" her Aunt demanded answers

"i'd rather take my chances with the rain then spend another minute talking to you" Tara walked out of the door, there was a gas station a few blocks away, she decided she will use the payphone to call Jax, she just needed to hear his voice, he always knew how to calm her down.

"hello?" Jax said when he put the phone to his ear, Tara could hear the loud music in the background.

"Baby? Jax?"

"Tara? is something wrong? are you okay?" she never calls this late.

Tara could tell immediately that he has been drinking but she was happy that he was having fun.

"nothing...i just missed you, i don't know how much more i can handle of being here" she confessed.

"i miss you too babe...i also miss being in between your thighs" Tara laughed awkwardly...he must be trying to save himself the embarrassment of his buddies hearing him saying some girly shit to her, she will let it slide.

"well Claudia can fill in for her, Teller" someone said in the background.

"Claudia is there?" Tara asked, she didn't know how to feel about that.

"yeah, i guess, she's Donna's friend." he slurred.

"so shes there alot?" Tara questioned.

"Tara..." Jax didn't want to talk about this right now.

"i was just wondering..."

"there is no reason to be jealous, Tara"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" she snapped.

"yeah, okay, sure you aren't"

"this isn't what i wanted to talk about, can we just stop"

"then why did you bring it up? he snapped back at her

"i'm so fucking so i asked who my boyfriend is hanging out with" she said sarcastically

"well there would be no reason to ask if you trusted me, there are about five girls in here that i could easily fuck right now but i haven't, instead i get to sit around and hear you throw a pity party because you have nothing to do tonight, do you want me to sit around being miserable with you?"

Jax didn't full see the impact of those words until he noticed Donna and Opie staring at him in disbelief. before he could say another word, the line went dead. Jax called the number back over and over again until someone finally picked up to tell him whoever he was talking to was calling him from a payphone.

Tara knew if he wasn't so damn drunk, that conversation wouldn't be happening, she was so furious with him and had to hang up before she said some shit she couldn't take back. the silent treatment would work just fine.

**Charming**

Jax woke up the next morning to a pounding noise, he couldn't tell if it was just his severe hang over or someone knocking on his door, he stumbled out of bed to open the door.

"oh, you two are up!" Gemma said cheerfully.

"you two?" Jax asked himself as he turns to the bed and saw Claudia laying on the other side, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

_**... oh shit.**_


	18. Chapter 18

"you both were so trashed last night, i just decided to leave you guys in here, i didn't want Claudia to drive home, i hope that's okay? its not like its the first time anyways" Gemma said smugly.

Jax looked down and noticed he was still fully dressed, so was she but his heart was pounding just as hard as his head right now, he couldn't remember a thing about last night. did they hook up? he asked himself, his heart was breaking at just the thought of that, he would lose Tara if they did and he couldn't imagine his life without Tara, he loved and cherished her more than anything else in this world. "Jesus Christ why can't i remember anything?" he thought.

"i made you two some breakfast, i also have some aspirin laid out, it may help your hangover" Gemma said as she placed the food down and walked out of the bedroom.

Jax sat at the edge of his bed, he ran his hands throw his hair and over his face, he couldn't figure out what the hell he was doing. he didn't think being away from Tara for a few months would be as hard as it was, he spent the last three weeks getting shit faced to keep himself from doing some girly shit like taking his bike and heading to wherever Tara was.

"Jax...are you alright?" Claudia whispered behind him, she could see the pain in his eyes when noticed her laying in the bed...she instantly felt horrible.

"did we...?" Jax asked, refusing to make eye contact with her. he stared straight ahead.

"Sex? No! no. we didn't" she said honestly.

he turned his head to look at her. "so nothing else happened? ...how did we get here?"

"no, nothing happened between us, you were passed out long before me, Ope and Donna were here too, i guess they left after i passed out."

Jax was so relieved, he dodge a major bullet, this shit could never happen again...ever.

**San Diego**

Tara woke up this morning to her aunt knocking on her bedroom door, Tara wasn't expecting to hear her aunt apologize and as a peace offering, her aunt handed her a phone card so she could call Jax whenever she wanted without worrying about the phone bill, she explained to Tara how to use it right before she left for work.

Tara laid on the couch watching tv, laughing at how many times Jax had called her this morning, she knew she should still be upset with him but for some reason, she wasn't. she found enjoyment in how persistent he was of getting a hold of her, he deserved it anyways. she will call him back...eventually, after shes done having a bit of fun.

**Charming**

"why the hell won't she answer my calls?" Jax shouted as Opie walks into the club house and sees Jax sitting on the couch looking like he was ready to throw the phone at someone's head.

Opie laughed "i don't know, maybe because your drunk ass basically called her jealous and pathetic last night"

"what are you talking about?" Jax questioned Opie

"you got shit faced last night, she called you, somehow you two began arguing over her being jealous of Claudia and ... well... you weren't too pleasant..." Opie answered before making his way back to the room he and Donna were using.

Claudia spent the day watching Jax sit on the couch, repeatedly calling Tara, after each failed attempt of contacting her, Jax finally gave up and decided to head home. Claudia felt horrible, this all was a terrible idea, how did she get let Gemma get her caught up in her hatred for Jax's girlfriend, she sighed as she followed him outside.

"JAX! HEY WAIT!" she shouted

he turned around to see who called his name.

"not now Claudia, i just want to go home"

she caught up to him, grabbing his harm to stop him.

"this will only take a few minutes. please...its about Tara...and your mother."

**_what Claudia was about to expose was going to change everything and set off a chain of events that Gemma would never see coming._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:  i know this story is dramatic, part of what i am planning here is for Jax to see what its like to live a normal life while he is with Tara in San Diego during the summer and dive nto my own version of Tara's family since we never knew much about Tara's family (other than her father) but obviously they will be returning to Charming soon, i like to play around with the extremes Gemma would go to keep Jax and Tara apart that will continue for a little bit, which will lead into something huge that will test Jax and Tara. i hope people are still interested in this story, i will continue updating as long as people are reading. i'm not exactly a writing expert so excuse any errors!**

**San Diego**

Tara was immediately awaken by a unexpected sharp thud coming from the living room, it turned into rhythmic beating and gradually increased in sound, she rubbed her eyes a few times and allowed herself to become fully awake, at that point Tara realized someone was knocking..no, banging on the front door, Tara looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. "12 AM? who the hell would be here at midnight?" she asked herself, she hears her aunt walk down the hallway, she slipped on her over sized shirt and walked to the living room to see what was going on, by the time she got to the living room, her aunt had unlocked the door and was talking to a man, she couldn't see his face, Tara stepped a bit closer and was shocked by the face she saw before her.

"Jackson? what are you doing here?"

_**Charming - One Day Earlier**_

_"i know this is going to sound completely insane" Claudia admitted_

_Jax laughed harshly "trust me, "insane" is a word that is often used to describe my mother so just spill it" _

_Claudia sighed "all of this was a part of your mother's plan" _

_"plan? what plan? what the hell does that mean?" Jax demanded._

_"her plan to get rid of Tara, a few days ago she called me, she told me that she heard you and Tara talking about her father sending her back home, she wanted to use that opportunity to drive a wedge between you two" she confessed._

_Jax knew he shouldn't be surprised, yet he was._

_"so what part do you have in all this?" he questioned._

_"...she wanted me to hang around enough to "spark our flame" again, create doubt in Tara's mind by telling her what happened between us before she left."_

_"so you hanging around had nothing to do with being around Donna, the nightly parties being thrown my way? all of the attempts to get us alone? Tara's phone calls being "disconnected"? was that her too?" Jax was furious. _

_Claudia's head dropped, she begins staring at her feet as she nods her head._

_"Jesus Christ, i shouldn't be shocked, hey, i'm responsible for my own actions, the things i said to Tara, that's something i will have to answer to but all this plotting, manipulating my situation, that's bullshit and Tara doesn't deserve this, she has been nothing but nice to you." Jax yelled._

_"you're right, i got caught up in the idea of...us, i let her brag me into all this, i'm so sorry, Jax" Claudia pleads_

_"i don't have time for this shit" Jax stalks away, he needed to call Tara._

_"WAIT, JAX, STOP. I'M NOT DONE, there is one thing you need to know" _

_Jax pauses immediately and turns around as his anger increases "what?"_

_"this morning, when you asked me about what happened last night, i wasn't completely honest"_

_Jax was positive his heart stopped, what was that supposed to mean?_

_"but, you said we didn't...you know..." _

_"no, we didn't have sex but i wasn't as drunk as i made you think last night, Gemma sent me in there...after Opie and Donna left. she took pictures..of us.. in your bed while you were asleep, god i feel pathetic even going along with this but she plans to give them to Tara when she gets home, i don't want you to be blindsided."_

_Jax's normally calm demeanor slowly changed, he was consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his hands closed into fists as he ran toward the Teller Morrow office, Jax turns the knob, sending the door flying open, sadly for Jax, Gemma wasn't there, Clay however was. _

_"WHERE IS MY MOTHER?" Jax demanded_

_"she's out running errands, what the hell is going on?" Clay stood up from the chair as he tried to calm Jax down._

_"OH FUCK OFF ASSHOLE, DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MY MOTHER HAS BEEN PLANNING"_

_"Jax, calm the hell down, i don't have no god damn clue what you are talking about!" Clay insisted._

_"well, it looks like mommy has been keeping us both in the dark, i'm taking some time off, i've got to go find my god damn girlfriend before my crazy mother succeeds in ruining my relationship even more" Jax walks out of the office. _

_"Jax, wait, leaving? for how long? what the hell is going on?" Clay asked as he followed Jax out to the parking lot._

_"ha, ask your fiance's sidekick over here" Jax points to Claudia as he climbs on his bike, starts it up and rolls out of the parking lot._

**San Diego**

"Can we talk?" Jax asks Tara, looking right past her aunt standing right in front of him.

"talk? Jax, its midnight! you can't just show up randomly, how did you even get here any..." Tara says before Jax cuts her off

"i'll answer everything, i just... i really need to see you, please!"

Tara's Aunt steps back and takes a deep breath. "this is obviously the boyfriend" she said, she gets confirmation when she sees Tara nod her head.

"Jax, why don't you come in, you guys can finish this conversation in here, please just keep your voices down, i'll be in my room if you need me, Tara"

"Thanks, Aunt Mae" she says as she looks at her Aunt with apologetic eyes as her Aunt walks part her and heads toward her room, closing the door behind her.

Tara sighed as she sat down on the couch and looked up at Jax.

"what is going on?" she asked, Jax kneeled down in front of Tara, taking her hands in his and raising them to his lips and kissed her them.

"there is so much to tell you babe but i just want to say first, i'm so sorry babe, for what i said to you the other night. i don't even remember anything about that night, i don't know what the hell i'm doing anymore"

"Jax, there was no need to rush here over that phone call, i mean what you said, it was hurtful, i wont deny that but we are fine baby."

"i didn't rush here just for that, Tara, my mother has lost her damn mind, i can't even begin to tell you the shit she has stirred up to come between us again." he said as he rose to his feet running his hands through his blonde locks.

"HA, i'm pretty sure she lost her mind a long time ago, baby"

"yeah, you're probably right" he replied, Tara laughed as she stood up with him and wrapped her arms around his waist, Jax wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. their bodies started heating up as soon as their lips touched. "god i missed her" Jax thought, he would explain the rest soon, first he just wanted to feel her pressed against him again.

"nothing can come between us baby, you're here, i'm here, no one is hurt...wait how did you know how to get here anyways?" Tara asked

"well...i may have told your dad that if he didn't give me the address you were staying at then he better get used to being sober as well because i would make sure he would have to drive all the way to San Diego for now on to buy liquor.

"you...the club don't have those type of connections" Tara laughed

"i know that...but he doesn't" Jax gave her a smug grin as he shrugged, Tara shook her head with a cheesy grin on her face as she kissed his lips again.

Maelynn Watkins was her name but Tara always called her Aunt Mae, Maelynn and Tara's mother Julia were biologically sisters but they were also best friends, Tara was everything to Julia and Tara was so much like her mother, far more than she even realized, having her here always made her feel closer to her sister who died 7 years earlier.

When Tara's Aunt peaked out of her bedroom to look into the living room about a hour later, she found the couple sitting cuddled up on the couch talking, she could see how happy her niece looked, she hasn't seen Tara smile like that in a very long time, the last time she saw that big smile was days before her sister died, she couldn't imagine why her brother in law was so determined to keep them apart, she looked at this boy who looked so consumed in Tara, his hands caressing her face with a cheesy grin on his face as Tara laughed about something he said to her, Tara had already lost enough in short life and she wasn't exactly dealt the best hand when it came to her father, she found herself wanting to get to know this boy who seemed to bring her broken Niece back to life.

**Charming**

Gemma couldn't contain her anger when she heard Jax had disappeared from the clubhouse hours before after a altercation with Clay, she practically raced home to find out what the hell was going on between the two men she loved. as she got through the door she saw Clay in the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"hey baby" she said as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"hey, i missed you today"

"me too, have you seen Jax? i can't get a hold of him anywhere" Gemma tried to be subtle, she didn't want to point fingers but he upset Jax somehow.

"not since earlier, he left in such a hurry, you had him all twisted up."

"ME? what the hell did i do?" Gemma was confused.

"beats me Gem, he was in such a hurry to leave, something about Tara and taking some time off work then he told me to ask Claudia if i wanted to know, i wasn't going to dig into that teenage drama bullshit going on between them"

Gemma wanted to ring that little bitch's neck... she needed to figure out what the hell Claudia told Jax. "surely she couldn't have told him everything...right?" she thought to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

**San Diego**

"so Jax, how long have you and Tara been together?" Maelynn asked her Niece's boyfriend.

"almost a year" he replied with a grin on his face as all three of them sat at the kitchen table, his love for Tara was very clear, Mae thought. even in the few hours she sat up talking to them their love for each other was evident, she was happy that Tara had some type of happiness in her life again.

"how did you two meet?"

"Jax tried to kidnap me while i was walking home from the library, it was terrifying" Tara said sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

"you looked like a wet rat running around in the middle of the street with a coat over your head, i clearly thought you had escaped from the nut house, i offered you a ride because i was afraid you might be a threat to society" he shot back at her.

"IT WAS RAINING, ASSHOLE" Tara's voice playfully rose.

"i do not recall that at all, i do however remember you eyeing me like a piece of meat"

"well how noble of you, Teller, i was eyeing you like a piece of meat? yeah, says the guy who kept his car parked in the middle of the street to stare at my ass until i was out of your sight, isn't that like sexual harassment? i should have filed a police report, that way you wouldn't have looked so desperate later when you showed up at my lunch table trying to seduce me with your "Teller Charm" Tara teased.

"the Teller charm was a complete success at locking you down, wasn't it?" he challenged her

"i don't know, it's been three weeks...i may have been cured"

"not a chance, trust me, i'm the one who has been living with you" Tara's Aunt cut in. she found their playful bickering amusing.

Jax glanced up at Tara as she blushed, it was good to know she so clearly missed him.

"i should probably go" Jax muttered to Tara as she rested her head in his lap on the floor, he clearly didn't think this trip out past getting to Tara.

by the time Maelynn's exhaustion caught up with her it was nearly 4 am, she spent the last 3 hours getting to know Jax and so far, she liked him, he seemed to have good intentions, mostly he seemed head over heels for her young Niece, she found herself wanting to get to know him more, Julia is no longer around to get a clear opinion on this young man and clearly Tara's father had no intention of doing that himself, she felt she owed it to her late sister to do that herself, it was 4 AM and she surely wasn't going to let this young boy leave this late with no where to go.

"Jax, i don't know what your plans are but its late, i can't have a 16 year old running around alone in a strange city, why don't you just stay here tonight?" she suggested.

"are you sure? i don't want to intrude"

Maelynn snorted "nonsense, you are not intruding, anyone who means so much to Tara is welcome in my house, i'll grab some extra pillows, you can crash in Tara's room...behave yourselves"

Tara was really happy that she would be able to have Jax close again.

"WAIT! she took pictures of you two? why?" Tara was stunned

"why do you think? to show you and break us up!" Jax laughed as Tara laid laying in his arms in bed and he took that time to fill her in on Gemma's little plan.

"she has lost her damn mind, Jax!" Tara needed reassurance.

"just so you know, nothing happened between her and i, Tara, you can ask Claudia, i would never do that to you"

"yeah, if i saw her right now, she would be too busy picking up her teeth from the concrete anyways...two faced bitch" Tara muttered.

they both laughed and things got silent for a few minutes, until Jax spoke up.

"Tara...you believe me right babe? i mean i know this whole thing sounds ridiculous but i can promise you that i had no feelings at all for her"

"Jax, stop...you don't have to even explain, of course i believe you, it shouldn't surprise me that your mother is back at it again, she hates me" Tara said as she laughed those words off, deep down Jax knew it bothered Tara how much Gemma hated her but Jax would never let Gemma run Tara off. she meant too much to him. he _needs_ Tara, he **_loves_** Tara.

Tara glanced to make sure her bedroom door was locked.

"you have to be quiet" she reminded Jax as they lay naked in the make shift bed they made on the floor of her temporary bedroom, she refused to have sex in the bed but she couldn't resist the urge, Jax didn't really care where they had sex.

"you are the one who always makes all the noises, babe"

"i am not loud!" she insisted.

"you are really are" Tara playfully hit him "its okay though, i really love it" he continued as he ran soft kisses along her neck and down her body.

interlacing their fingers, Jax raised their hands above her head as he slipped inside her, Tara began to lose sight of reality, as she always did when he was inside her, he felt her body shudder in his embrace and her walls clamping around him, he knew she was close, so was he. Jax covered his mouth with hers when he heard the first tiny cries slipping from her lips, their foreheads connected as the most ultimate pleasure overcame their bodies.

after they made love, they put their clothes back on and climbed in the bed, Jax wrapped Tara into her arms, they were completely content with life the way it is at this moment.

"when do you have to go back home?" Tara dreadfully asked.

"i don't know, i didn't really think it through i guess, i just knew i had to get to you" he said as he rubbed her back.

"i don't want you to leave" she said as she kissed his lips softly.

"me either, babe"

**Charming - ****8 Hours Later**

"Clay, we have no other choice" Gemma yelled outside of TM.

"Gem, i can't force the kid to come home, i'm not his father, he already hates me enough, if we get the club involved Tara could get hurt in the process" Clay loved Gemma, he would do anything for her but he also was still trying to figure out his place in Gemma's family. he has been successful at everything but getting Jax to come around, risking his girlfriend's life wouldn't exactly help his cause.

"i don't give a crap about Tara's safety, run the little bitch over, make my day but you guys need to get your asses out there and bring Jax home now! he is at more risk than ever being out there in a new town unprotected! if Tara gets hurt while we are trying to keep OUR son safe then that is a risk i'm willing to make."

"our son?" Clay questioned her words.

"Yes Clay, OUR son. Jax needs you, JT was weak, Jax needs a man like you as a father, right now hes angry but he will come around, he loves you. you just need to stick around long enough for him to do that but baby, that can't happen if you don't keep him safe, you need to go get our son." Gemma knew her words were manipulative, most the time Gemma believed her own lies.

Clay nodded, without a word he gathers the club up. "Church, 30 minutes" he announced to the guys as he walked toward the clubhouse.

"oh and Clay..." Gemma said as she grabs his hand and kisses it.

"we need Tara out of the way, she isn't good for Jax, Clay. she will drag him farther away from what is important. you have to take care of her."

Clay looked at Gemma, he wanted to run for the damn hills but he couldn't, when it comes to Gemma Teller, he simply couldn't deny her of anything.


	21. Chapter 21

_**three weeks later**_

**Charming**

it has been 3 weeks since Jax ran away and straight to Tara, Gemma was getting fed up, Clay was supposed to handle this situation weeks ago and every time a club problem stalls her plans, Samcro was going through some crazy shit and everyone was in lock down at the club house, if it weren't for the fact that she has to stay in Charming to take care of everyone, she would have drove straight to San Diego and drag Jax out of that house by his hair if she had to but Clay couldn't do this alone, he has enough on his plate, Samcro always come first but it didn't make it easier, Jax has made no contact with Gemma at all but she knew Opie talked to him daily but he refused to tell Gemma much, all she knew was that Tara convinced her Aunt to let Jax spend the summer in San Diego with her, apparently her Aunt really liked Jax. Gemma couldn't deal with this shit any longer though, Clay was going head out tonight and bring Jax back but the biggest issue still remained...getting Tara far away from her son.

Gemma pulled her car into the Knowles' driveway, it has been a very long time since Gemma has seen Richard Knowles, the history between these two families go much deeper then anyone knows and it started only a few years after Jax and Tara were born. the situation was something they all had buried years ago.

Gemma made her way to the front door and knocked, his car was in the drive way so she knows Richard is home. she knocked louder once more before the door flew open.

"what do you want?" he yelled, he was quite pissed that he was woke up and the person at the door made his stomach turn and brought back many bad memories.

"its about our children"

"you don't need to worry about my kid, your son is the once sexing up my daughter, getting her thrown in jail and dragging her into your reckless lifestyle." Richard snapped.

"i think we are both in agreement that our children need to end this relationship but i need your help with this."

"what are you talking about, Gemma?"

"my son is spending the summer with Tara in San Diego." Gemma confessed

"i know, Mae told me, there isn't much i can do about it."

"see, that is where you are wrong, Clay and the guys are heading to San Diego tonight to get Jax. the faster you give me this address to locate him, the faster he is out of your kid's life." Gemma pleaded.

"what is your angle here, Gemma? why do you think i would just hand you over a address so your biker gang can raid the house and put my kid in danger" Richard realized Gemma hasn't changed a bit, not that he thought she would. this bitch has been crazy for as along as he has known her.

"let me put it this way, Knowles. if you do not give me the address to locate my son, i guarantee your daughter will be in more danger than you can imagine"

"they would not hurt a child, my daughter is a kid" he snorted.

"well she is also pulling Jax away from this club...this is Jax's future, his legacy and i promise you that not even your kid will be safe if she keeps distracting him"

"i hate to break it to you, Gem but Jax went to Tara himself, Tara didn't force him to do anything."

"and you think i give a shit? GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN ADDRESS, RICHARD."

Richard sighed, there wasn't any way he was getting out of this, he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down the address.

"what the hell has happened to you over the years Gemma? Richard asked, sure Gemma has always been crazy but this murderous personality she has formed is new to him.

"what happened to me? do i really need to answer that question? your wife's affair with my husband is what happened to me, John and i spend most years trying to get over that betrayal, there were good times...many great times but it was never the same as it once was."

Richard sighed, he buried that baggage years ago and he really didn't want to dig up the past.

"i mean it Gemma, my daughter better not get harmed."

"if you don't want her to be harmed, i suggest you keep her in San Diego and away from my kid." Gemma put the paper in her pocket and made her way out of the house, she turned around to look at Richard standing at the door waiting for her to leave.

"how did it go?" Clay asked as Gemma returned to TM.

"i got the address" she replied as she handed him the paper with the address on it.

"we will be heading out soon and get him back here, are you gonna be okay here?" he asked.

Gemma was exhausted, that conversation with Richard was not something she was looking forward to but it had to be done. "i'll be fine baby, just go get our son, whatever you do, he needs to stay away from her to clear his mind and realize where he needs to be."

"don't worry, baby. i'll take care of all this, i'll call you when i get him out of there" Clay says as he kisses her and walks out the door.

**San Diego**

"JACKSON TELLER!, YOU ARE A FREAKIN' CHEATER! THERE IS NO WAY YOU WON" Tara playfully yelled as Mae sat at the table laughing as the bickering begins. its 3am and these two are fighting...all over the fact that Jax beat Tara in "Clue"

"stop being a sore loser, Knowles, its not attractive" Jax teased. Tara stood up and started checking Jax's hands, hoodie and jean pockets to find proof that he cheated, Tara has never lost a game of Clue, it just isn't possible.

"are you arresting me? are you gonna strip search me next? i don't recall you reading me my rights or allowing me to contact my lawyer"

"shut it, Teller. tell me how you did it! now!"

"i know this might sound unfamiliar to you but i'll let you in on my secret, how did i win? that's a simple answer, its call _"talent"_

" i know it takes talent, that is why i am asking once again...how did you do it?" she smirked at him

Jax had no idea why it always turns him on when he and Tara teased each other like this, it made him want to rip her clothes off and by the look on her face, she knew it.

Jax didn't expect Tara's aunt to agree to him spending the summer with her and Tara but he couldn't deny how much he actually liked it, Jax didn't know any of Tara's family besides her Dad so seeing Tara around family members that weren't wasted all the time made him happy. Mae actually has grown to really like Jax, he isn't at all the way Richard explain to her, he was a good kid, he treated Tara great, she has never seen Tara so happy and that is exactly why she let him stay with her, she has enjoyed getting to know Jax and she is positive Tara's mother would love him if she were alive to meet him herself.

The sound of raindrops beating on Tara's bedroom window woke Jax up the next morning, everything was bleak, gray, and dreary outside. the water rushing into storm drains and the wind blowing much harder then it has in a long time. the sound of roaring motorcycles drowned out the sound of the rain, Jax jumped out of bed to look out the window, Tara began to wake up herself when she gets shaken by Jax.

"TARA, GET UP. YOU NEED TO GET UP, THEY ARE HERE" he pleaded.

Tara rubbed her eyes, still half asleep as she sat up.

"what? who is here" she questioned.

"CLAY" Jax yelled a bit louder as he tried not to make up her aunt.

"he's not alone, he has a few of the guys here too" he added.

Tara felt her stomach turn as soon as she heard the sound of someone knocking at the front door. they both scramble to get dressed and rushed to the door and opened it, they come face to face with Clay, Tig, Bobby and Chibs but Tig walks back to the car he drove to transport Jax back to Charming waiting for Clay's instructions.

"GET YOUR SHIT AND LETS GO" Clay demanded.

"who the hell do you think you are taking to? you aren't my father, you can go fuck yourself" Jax snapped.

"i don't think you quite heard me, get your ass in that house, pack your shit and get in the car with Tig now"

"i'm not going anywhere, i'm staying here with Tara until summer is over" Jax shouted back.

"i didn't give you a choice, your mother wants you home and that is exactly what is going to happen" Clay attempted to grab Jax but he moved out of his grasp, taking the keys from his pocket and grabbed Tara's hand and headed to the car Jax drove to get to San Diego. Jax opens the passenger side door for Tara and closes the door, he walks around to the drivers side, he looks at Clay.

"as i said, i'm not going home" Jax got in the car and backed out of the drive way. Clay gave Tig the signal to follow him. he knew Jax wasn't going to comply easily.

the rain was becoming worse but he look at the rear view mirror and see Tig's car targeting towards him, Jax shouldn't be surprised that Clay is having Tig follow him. Tig thinks he is losing Jax so he guns his engine going from 30 to 70 in under a minute but he still couldn't get a clear view of Jax's car because the rain was pouring so heavily it was hard to see and then everything was turning into a blur.

by the time he sees them, its too late to slow down, he attempts to swerve, forcing his front end to lose control as it crashes into the drivers side of Jax's car, the impact of the accident moves Jax's car so fast that the passenger's side slams straight into a tree leaving both Jax and Tara unconscious.

**_this wasn't supposed to happen, this is really bad._**


	22. Chapter 22

when Gemma got a call from Clay telling her Jax and Tara were in a car accident and being rushed to UC San Diego Medical Center she wasted no time hopping in her car and heading straight to her son, she sat in the waiting room with Clay for hours waiting for news, she was told that Jax has a pretty severe concussion and several broken ribs but they were confident that Jax was going to make a full recovery, they just have to wait for Jax to wake up.  
Gemma was very thankful that Jax was going to be okay but this shouldn't have happened at all because he shouldn't have been in San Diego at all. after he is released she is taking her son back home where he belongs.  
as she gets lost in her own thoughts while waiting for the doctor to tell her when she can finally see her son, she jumped when she realized Tara's father had just sat beside her.

"how are she?" he asked Mae and he ignored Gemma completely, Mae called him as soon as she found out about the accident last night, he rushed to his daughter.

"she just woke up, she was immediately taken in for surgery to repair the damage to her shoulder last night, she's got a few broken ribs and alot of cuts and bruises from the passenger side window shattering but shes okay"  
Gemma's blood boiled as she listened to this conversation between them, this was all that little bitch's fault, why the hell couldn't she just stayed away from her son and she refused to allow Tara to cause Jax anymore problems.  
Gemma watched Richard and Mae head to the cafeteria to eat while she fills him in on everything. Gemma used this chance to head straight to Tara's hospital room.

Tara was positive her heart stopped for a few seconds when she saw Gemma Teller walking into her hospital room, she could see the rage in this woman's eyes but for some reason, Gemma didn't scare her in the slightest bit, she knew very well that she didn't want Jax with her but if Gemma thinks she is going to give up Jax than this woman is more delusional than she originally thought.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR GOD DAMN FAULT" Gemma charges at her, putting her finger in her face as if she is trying to make sure Tara knew that Gemma blamed her.

"my fault? i wasn't the one chasing Jax's car down and lost control of his own car instead" Tara snorted.

"none of this would have happened if you hadn't threw yourself at my son and getting him all tied up in you" she reminded Tara, Tara rolled her eyes,

"you're son is a big boy, Gemma. he can decide who he wants to be with all on his own."

"shut up you little bitch and listen to me, you and my son? ITS DONE. you just need to keep your ass in San Diego where you belong"

Tara laughed at her with amusement "that's not happening so don't hold your breath."

"we will see about that" Gemma smirked as she turned to leave.

"you can't hurt me anymore, Gemma. i'm not scared of you."

Gemma give her once last nasty look and walked out of the room.

Richard had been at this hospital for hours by the time Gemma and Clay decided to take a ride to calm down a bit. Richard decided to check in on Tara again, she has slept most the day and the good news was that Tara would be coming home in a few days. before he reached Tara's room, he stopped at Jax's room, he was told Jax hadn't woke up yet, Richard didn't know why he felt sympathy for this kid but he did, he was just a product of his environment, had Jax been any other person that wasn't tied to Samcro, he would be perfect for Tara but hes not, Richard steps into Jax's room and sits on the chair next to his bed.

"i don't know if you can hear this but i hope you do, i don't have much time before Gemma comes back but i just want to tell you that Tara is going to be okay, i know you love my daughter and i am glad that you bring happiness into her life, how i feel about this relationship isn't about you, Jax, its about the danger this life you live puts my daughter in, yesterday was a clear example of that, i know i am asking too much of you but please Jax, just let her go, let her live a normal life, don't drag her into your life, Gemma is not going to stop until you do, if you love her, remove her from your life before shes hurt much more than what she was last night. you know deep down that i am right, i know you do"

Richard sat next to Jax for a few minutes before walking out of the room, as soon as the door closes, Jax opens his eyes, he has been awake for hours really, the nurses were fully aware of this, he just didn't want to speak to his family or anyone else for that matter. Jax was so torn up on how to handle this situation but he would be in the hospital a while so he will have to push those thoughts in the back of his mind and worry about them later.

**one week later**

Tara was released from the hospital two days before Jax, she was continuing to stay with her Aunt until school starts and she is completely healed. Gemma however refused to let him leave the hospital until she was satisfied that Jax was not going to have any long term problems, Gemma made it very clear that Jax was returning home with her, Jax was too exhausted to fight her on it anyways. he had too much already on his mind, Jax made a decision, a decision that will change everything.

when Clay pulled up to Tara's Aunt's house Jax knew there was no turning back, he was about to break the heart of the only girl he has ever truly loved, the only girl who has ever truly understood him, he has invested everything in this relationship and for him to have to end it this way was crushing.

"can you give me a minute? i..just...i need to talk to her before we go back home." Jax asked his step father to be.

Clay sighed "sure, i'll be back to get you" he finally replied.

"thanks" Jax he swallowed thickly as he opened the car door, he wished there was other options but there wasn't, this club, his mother and the danger that put Tara at risk would never stop, he had to let her go and keep her safe...from his life...from him.

Jax's nerves kicked into overdrive as he made his way to the door and knocked, he didn't know how the hell he was going to do this, his stomach was in knots, but he had to keep it together.

"Jax!" Tara shouted as she briefly forgot about her shoulder and broken ribs and threw her arms around him.

"woo, take it easy babe, you can't strain yourself while you are healing" he tells her.

"i know, i ... just love you and i really missed you, baby" Tara buried her face in Jax's chest, breathing in his scent that always calmed her down.

"me too" Jax had to disconnect, if he allowed those words slip through his mouth, he would never be able to end this.

"are you okay?" she asked as she realized hes going something on his mind.

"yeah, i'm fine...can we talk?"

"sure.." Tara grabbed his hand and lead him to her room, closing the door behind them.

"what's going on?" Tara asked, she moved a bit closer to him but he backed away. "what the hell is his problem?" she thought.

Jax took a seat on the bed and Tara sat beside him. they stayed silent for a few minutes and that alone made Tara realize this was bad.

"we have to end this, Tara" he finally said the words but refused to make eye contact.

"what do you mean? end what?"

"this...us" Jax took a deep breath

"what the hell is he talking about?" she thought.

"you aren't making sense, Jackson. what is goi.." she replied before Jax cut her off.

"it's over, Tara. its has to be this way, all i am going to do is drag you down and put you in danger, my life will become even more deadly when i am patched in, i can't let you be put in the middle of that."

"you aren't patched in, we are 16, we still have time before any of that effects you but honestly i don't care about any of that, being with you, it makes it worth it, Jax"

"you may not care but i do. it is what it is, you deserve better than anything i can give you, this club is my future, it will always effect me whether i'm patched in or not."

Tara was positive Jax was still talking but she couldn't make out anything he was saying, it was like her mind just went blank, no longer being about to hear or speak, she felt the rage forming as she sat there in her own thoughts.

"Tara? TARA?" Jax spoke up a bit louder trying to get her attention, "babe, say something..anything..please.."

Tara said silent for a few seconds as she tried to control her emotions, she let out a sarcastic laugh.

"you're a coward, i can't believe i fell for your bullshit" she muttered "god, i am so stupid, i thought i meant more to you but i obviously i don't because you aren't willing to fight for us" Jax felt his heart breaking, she couldn't be anymore wrong, she meant everything to him, he tried to reach over to grab her hand but she snatched it away.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" her voice was breaking up as she tried holding back her sobs.

"Tara, don't do this baby" his words made her want to puke.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, JUST LEAVE. GET OUT"

"Tara...i'm not leaving you like this"

her rage was in full effect.

"LIKE THIS? YOU DID THIS! YOU ARE GIVING GEMMA EXACTLY WHAT SHE WANTS, ITS PATHETIC!" Tara stood up and walked out of her room and headed to the front door and opened it to show Jax out of this house, Jax quickly followed behind.

"STOP THIS, TALK TO ME" he yelled

"i don't want to talk, i want you leave...NOW" but he ignore her and tried pulling her into his arms but she slapped him so hard he was sure his cheek would be bruised by tomorrow.

"babe..Tara, please.. i'm doing this to keep you safe, you have to understand...i don't want to lose our friendship over this.

"WOW, OUR FRIENDSHIP HUH? YOU WANNA BE FRIENDS, JAX? WHY? SO YOU CAN FUCK WHOEVER YOU WANT AND STILL STRING ME ALONG?" she shouted harshly, he needed to get the hell away from her because the tears turn to sobs.

"DON'T DO THIS, ITS NOT LIKE THAT, AT ALL" Jax tried calming himself down. " i just don't want to give up on our friendship" he was pleading for her to understand.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR GOD DAMN FRIEND, JACKSON! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE TO GET OUT!"

Jax knew there wasn't anything he could say or do to make her understand, he felt sick, he feel guilt but most of all, he felt regret, he couldn't take any of this back. he has probably made the biggest mistake of his life, he thought to himself as his head dropped and he made his way out of the house, Tara slammed the door shut, almost immediately he could hear her crying hysterically. she just needed time, to process all this, she will realize he was right, she will come around, she has to understand, she just needs time, yeah, when she comes back home to Charming, he will try to make this right. he had to make this right, a life without Tara in it in any form wasn't something he ever wanted.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: i have managed to get two chapters out today because my muse is in overdrive, its going to take a bit of a turn, not everything will be as it seems but for now the Gemma drama is over, so just bare with me, there is a method to my madness, i hope you enjoy them! thanks for reading!**

Summer had come and went, in a few days Jax and Opie would begin their junior year of high school, as if it really matters though, they barely attend school anyways. Jax was positive this was by far the worst summer vacation he has ever had, he hadn't seen or spoke to Tara in over two months and his feelings for her hadn't subsided at all, it only made it harder on him, he was actually anxious to see her when school starts, he just needed to know shes okay, alot changed since they broke up, Gemma and Clay were now married but Jax didn't really talk to either of them much, he stayed civil with his mom because...well shes his mother after all but he couldn't let go of the damage she created for him.

Jax, Opie and Donna decided to take her father's car out for a joy ride, they drove to the park and sat under a big tree getting high.

"how did you manage to convince your old man to let you take his car?" Jax asked

"he didn't, i didn't even ask, i just took it."

"you do know you can get in some deep shit for that, right?" Opie reminded her

"maybe i should call Tara then and have her teach me how to not get caught" Donna laughed ... until she realized the words she just spoke as Opie gave her a angry glare, no one talked about Tara around Jax anymore, it was awkward and they all knew Jax was still clearly not over her.

"chill, it's fine, you don't have to pretend Tara doesn't exist around me, shes coming home soon, i'll have to get used to hearing about her again"

Donna and Opie looked at each other but remained silent for a few seconds.

"he doesn't know?" Opie asked Donna

"no, i thought you were going to tell him, he's your friend" Donna fired back.

"what are you talking about? tell me what?" Jax interrupted

Donna took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"Tara isn't coming back, Jax. she has decided to stay with her Aunt and return back to her old school in San Diego, i'm sorry, i didn't mean for you to not know..." Jax felt like someone just ripped out his heart, he didn't even think Tara not returning was a option, apparently for Tara it was.

_"what does he do now?..move on? how?" he thought._

**5 Months Later - San Diego**

over the last two months, Tara realized that San Diego was nothing like it used to be, she didn't feel she fit in there anymore, her old group of friends have parted ways, most of them hated each other, her old school was making her miserable but she refused to admit it, she would suffer through it rather than go back to that hell hole called "Charming, California" so she made new friends, sure the new friends she made weren't exactly a good influence on her but she didn't give a shit, she had fun with them and most importantly, if she kept herself busy, she didn't have to sit around thinking about Jax and what he is doing, she already had a pretty good idea what he was doing anyways, Jax kept himself busy in more ways than one.

Mae stood at Tara's door way as she was sleeping, she was in disbelief over what her sweet Niece has turned into in the matter of just months, Tara was beginning to spiral out of control and she just couldn't understand where all this was coming from and she had no idea what to do or how to help her, when Tara asked her if she could live in San Diego with her instead of returning to Charming, Mae loved the idea, she didn't know the specifics of what happened with Jax but all she knew was that it was over between them, within weeks Mae saw big chances in Tara, it scared her, she was becoming reckless and rebellious, Mae had no idea how to handle a teenager, there has been so many times she has wanted to call Richard and tell him what is going on so he will bring her home, Richard has also made big chances since Tara's accident, he checked himself into rehab and began going to AA meetings. although Tara's grades were perfect, everything else was a disaster, Tara was hanging out with the wrong group of friends, sneaking out of the house to go to parties without even telling her, some nights she just didn't come home at all. she has been mouthing off more and skipping school to spend the whole day getting high and drinking. the drinking is what worried her most, the Knowles family were well known for the amount of alcholics their family has created, she didn't want that to be passed down to Tara. it was times like these that Mae wished Tara had her mother, Julia would know what to do, if she were here, none of this would be happening. Mae really thought that Tara returning to Charming could help her out of this but she could never do it, she felt she would be abandoning Tara or giving up on her and she didn't have the heart to do that but last night was her last straw after she and her friends stole the alcohol she stores locked up in her liquor cabinet while she was at work, after that they were arrested for hanging out in a graveyard getting drunk, smoking weed and being out past curfew, when she bailed Tara out, Tara didn't take it seriously at all, she laughed the arrest off, that was when Mae realized that as much as she has tried, this situation is not working out, after spending the whole day debated what her next move is, she came to a decision. Tara doesn't know this yet but she's heading back to Charming tomorrow.

**-the next morning-**

the sun peeking through Tara's window woke her up, her head was pounding and she felt like shit, she gets out of bed to get clothes out of her dresser so she can take a shower, quickly Tara realized everything in her dresser and closet were gone, it was empty. "huh?" she thought, she looks around her room...everything of hers was gone, "what is going on?" she mumbled as she made her way out of her room to question her aunt, she wasn't prepare what mess she was about to walk in on.

"why is everything in my room missing" she says right before she reaches the living room and she is stunned.

"Dad? what are you doing here?" he doesn't answer, he stares at something behind her, she turns around and sees everything she owns has been packed up.

"why is my stuff packed up? where are we going?"

"we are going back home today, Tara" her father insists

"what? i am home, i don't want to go back to Charming" Tara looks at her Aunt "tell him, tell him you wont let him take me! please" Tara pleads.

Mae sighs "Tara, i love you sweety, i really do but whatever you are dealing with these last 5 months isn't something i can help you with, i've tried, Tara. maybe going back to Charming will be good for you." Tara felt betrayed.

"this is bullshit, everyone seems to think they know whats best for me and disregard what i want"

"first it was Jax and now these two are doing the same thing" she thought.

"Tara, watch your mouth, grab your stuff and put it in the car, you are coming home" her dad demanded.

for most of the drive to Charming neither of them said a word to each other.

"I've already enrolled you back to Charming High, you start Monday" he breaks the ice

"great, oh my god i am just so excited" she replied sarcastically.

he pauses a minute. "shortly after you decided to stay in San Diego, i checked into rehab, i go to AA meetings every week...i have been sober for almost two months."

Tara looked at her dad completely stunned, a smile formed on her face.

"that's amazing Dad, i'm so proud of you"

"your accident was a wake up call for me, I've wasted so many years putting my addiction before you, i can't make up for those years but i can promise you that it wont happen again" he confessed.

**Charming**

as soon as Tara stepped foot in Charming she was overwhelmed by thoughts of Jax, she wanted to run right back out, she spent the first 3 days locked away in her house, she began sleeping on the couch at night because the memories her bedroom holds were too painful to revisit, the weekend had just begun and and she will be back to school Monday and it was making her nervous, she decided to take a walk to clear her mind, she thought that she got over the break up but clearly she was just fooling herself because before she could even realize where shes going, she was standing in from of TM. "maybe if i just get a glimpse of Jax, i will realize i am over him"she thought but she was wrong when she sees Jax and Opie walking out of the club house laughing over something. she stood there watching, he seemed ...happy, she thought, Tara knew the news about her return had already broke but from how it looked, Jax had no idea she was back, in a split second she begins to run off when she realizes Jax spotted her standing there. great, she felt like a stalker now, why was she even there in the first place? he broke up with her.

"it couldn't be..." Jax thought, he could have that was Tara but as soon does his double take, she was gone.

"i'll be right back" he announced to Opie

"TARA!" he know it was her he knows that face, that body, he is very familiar with that body, he spent over a year "worshiping* it.

Tara looks over her shoulder to look at him before she started walked even faster, she didn't know why she was still walking, he already knew it was her.

he finally catches up with her and grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, there eyes connect, Tara's heart begins to race when he places his hands on her face to wipe away her tears.

"when did you come back?" he asked

"6 days" she replied.

"what took you so long to come out of hiding?" he said as he laughed but Tara didn't laugh, she didn't find anything funny about this situation.

"and have to watch you sexing up the ladies, yeah, no thanks, i'll pass." she replied harshly.

"so i guess you haven't changed your mind about being friends?" he teased.

why the hell does he keep acting like this is a damn joke? "friends" what a damn bunch of bullshit, they can't go back to the way things were, before they started dating. she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Tara! where are you going?" she turns around once more.

"this was a bad idea, i'm sorry, i shouldn't have come here. "

Jax could feel his heart begin to race..."so why did you come here?"

"i don't know, i missed you i guess..but i didn't expect you to be around"

"and how to feel now that you know i was?" he asked.

she broke eye contact as she began to talk.

"you're clearly over me, we should just keep our distance like you wanted when we broke up, you were right, its better this way, remember?" she turned back around and began walking again but sure enough, Jax completely ignores her and begins walking along side of her.

"what makes you think i am over you?" he says after a few minutes of silence.

"because you look like you're happy"

Jax had no clue what that was supposed to mean but he doesn't respond to her answer, instead he pulled her into his arms and cupped her face as he lowing his lips to hers, she closed her eyes as their lips touched, feeling a zap of electricity. her hand clutched desperately to Jax's hoodie as he pulled her even closer to him. . . she ran her hands through his hair to keep his mouth on hers. "what the hell am i doing?" she asked herself, she pushes Jax away from her quickly, cursing the fact that they were always drawn together, they haven't been together in 5 months but when he kisses her its like no time has passed at all and it scared her.

"i have to go" she lied, Jax watched her walk away, when he made his way back to TM, his "happy" mode was gone, so much has happened in the last 5 months but his love for Tara didn't, he just suppressed it but with her back in Charming, he knew suppressing it now was impossible. as he always was, he can feel himself being pulled towards her.

that was clear when he showed up at her window later that night and as soon as she lets him climb in.

"can we talk?" he asked, he wanted to tell her something and he really tried but he could never get the words out.

she nodded, as they laid on her bed facing each other talking, Tara wondered why this wasn't uncomfortable, it felt natural to have him here with her.

"why did you decide to come back?" he asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"i didn't..." she didn't want to tell him just how miserable she was but she has never been able to lie to him.

"i got in a lot of trouble, it was just a bad time for me, my dad came and brought me back here, he is hoping it will "fix" my issues" she laughed uncomfortably.

Jax smiles at her, running his fingers through her hair "i'm glad you are back" he whispers.

suddenly shifted in her , suddenly her guard was back up.

"you should probably go"

Jax nodded and he does what she asks.

over the next two days Jax found himself climbing through her window at night, she didn't know why she allowed him access to her but she did, the power he has over her clearly hasn't tarnished a bit.

the night before Tara heads back to school, Jax taps on her window, she smiles when she sees the huge grin on his face, she opens the window and lets him climb through.

for some reason something was different tonight, they spent alot of time laying there staring at each other, their eyes speaking for their mouths. needing a break from this intense moment Tara heads to her bathroom to change into the clothes she is wearing to bed, as she opens the door, Jax was gone but before she could even process that he comes jumping out from behind her, he startles her so bad she practically leaps into his arms. she stands back up straight and they laugh, she pushes him backwards.

"asshole" she called him as she smiled.

"asshole? that's all you got? did San Diego make you soft or something that you can't even come up with better come backs anymore?"

Tara smirks as she picks up her hair brush and throws it at him and it accidentally hits him in face, Jax yelps out in pain, covering up his eye, Tara rushes over to him.

"OH MY GOD, i'm so sorry Jax, i didn't mean to hurt you!" she said truthfully. Jax laughs and Tara realizes he was faking it.

Jax removes his hand from his eye and wrapping his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him, their bodies fused together and within seconds the moment turned from playful to heated, he could tell she was thinking the same thing he was.

she can feel her heart racing when he leans in to kiss her, in a instant they were all over each other and caught in the moment, its not like they haven't done this many many times before and at that point they were practically ripping each other's clothes off, he picked her up and threw her on the bed as she pull him down, hovering over her, he looks into her eyes once more before she pulls his mouth down to hers, he sure was glad that Tara's dad wasn't home.

when she woke up the next morning for school, Jax left really early this morning, Tara didn't really know what to think about the fact that they made love three times last night and he confessed to her that he was still completely in love with her but she still didn't know what he wanted, were they back together? does he even want to be back together? did she? and then there is Gemma, which needs no explaining at all, Jax knew Tara wasn't the type to live in the vague and he promised they would figure it out, for now that was enough.

it was Tara's first day back at Charming High and she was surprised how fast it flew by, maybe it was the fact that Jax skipped the only classes they had together, in his defense, he didn't know he and Tara shared any classes today because he barely went to school, had Jax been there, her focused during class would suffer.

as soon as Donna heard the news from Opie that Tara was back, she was was so excited to see her, so when she saw Tara in the hall way at the end of the school day, she nearly jumped into her arms.

"TARA, i am so glad you are back!"

"me too, its good to be home." she felt her aunt was right, coming back to Charming was good for her.

"so how was it in San Diego?" Donna wanted details

"you don't even want to know, it was a disaster...i was in a bad place, i shouldn't have stayed there, i was just trying to..." Tara explains

"avoid Jax?" Donna finishes Tara's sentence, Tara nods.

"well i guess it's a good thing that he has a girlfriend now, maybe he will keep his distance." Donna laughed but Tara didn't find that funny, Tara gave her a puzzled look.

"girlfriend?"Tara questioned, he didn't say anything about a girlfriend last night, she thought. since when did he become so open to girlfriends?

"Shelby Anderson" Donna points to someone behind Tara.

Tara turns around to see who shes talking about but what she saw was even worse, she couldn't believe this, she could feel her eyes flooding with tears as the girl wrap her arms around Jax's waist and rests her head on his chest, Jax's face goes completely white when he realizes Tara was watching him. "shit" he thought. he was planning to end things with Shelby over the weekend because he wanted Tara, he tried to tell Tara so many times over the last few days but he just couldn't say it, he has regretted that day he broke up with her, the problem was that he just hadn't been able to find the right moment to break up with Shelby, he didn't want to do it here, in school in front of everyone and embarrass her so when she caught him off guard when she wrapped her arms around him, he didn't know how to react, he was about to pull away from her but it was too late, Tara saw it all and she gave him a look of pure hatred and disgust as she stormed right out of the building.

"you stupid piece of shit" she mumbled under her breath.

**-in case you are wondering, i will be going into detail about what Jax was doing while Tara was away also-**


	24. Chapter 24

when Tara got home from school, she was more pissed than ever, she wanted to knock the shit out of Jax so she was kinda caught off guard when she walked into her bedroom and saw Jax sitting on her bed waiting for her to come home. she rolled her eyes, she really didn't want to do this shit right now.

"what are you doing here,? don't you have a girlfriend to tend to?" she asked harshly.

"i just want to talk" he calmly replied

Tara let out a sarcastic laugh "we have absolutely nothing to take about so go away" she threw her backpack on the floor and started searching through her dresser...for nothing really, she just didn't want to see his stupid face.

"i can explain, Tara..please"

"what exactly is there to explain? i get what is going on here, i should have seen it coming, the only time you climb through my window is after midnight, long after your little girlfriend is probably in bed, is that where you are during the day because you sure as hell weren't here, did you fuck her yesterday too?"

"STOP IT, IT IS NOT LIKE THAT, STOP ACTING LIKE IM USING YOU" Jax yelled, she snapped back around, the rage in her body reached its peek. Jax tried to calm himself down once more before speaking again "there is much more to this than it looks like Tara, its not what you think!"

"what exactly am i supposed to think, Jax? we had sex last night, you told me you loved me and i find out this whole time you are dating someone else and it never crossed your mind to tell me?" she was sick of showing him emotions. he might enjoy that.

"was this part of your plan when you found out i was back? is this my punishment for not coming back? why are you playing with my head if you already have a girlfriend? do you even have any idea how that makes me feel?" she added

"babe, im not playing with your head, everything about last night was real, everything i said, its true, just let me explain."

"you should go, Jax," and just like that she walked away wiping her tears and headed straight to her bathroom and locked the door.

Jax knew very well that if he continue to try to talk his way out of this, she would block him out completely, she just needs some time alone but he refuses to give up. Tara was his and his alone and there isn't anyone else he would want to be with, he just has to find a way to prove it. "i love you, Tara. i hope you know that" Jax says to her before he climbs out of the window. she steps out of the bathroom.

Tara has changed a bit since the break up and she knew she no longer wants to be that girl that just takes everyone's shit, she was done letting people lie to her, manipulate her & try to make choices for her and if Jackson Teller thinks he can just worm his way back in easy then he is sadly mistaken.

**- Time Jump, one week later -**

as soon as Jax arrived at school, he was pissed, he spotted Tara arriving to school with Hale, Jax really thought she would have got over that shit last week but Tara has been ignoring him completely, he quickly learns that David Hale has his sights set back on Tara and he was livid when he found out she is going to his party tonight, everyone knew it. Jax's form of revenge was to shove Shelby in her face, he didn't know exactly when they began this cat and mouse game, each trying to make the other jealous to caught a rise out of the other. he had no idea how Shelby hasn't caught on to this already, shes wasn't aware of Jax and Tara's baggage though, Shelby just moved to Charming at the beginning of the school year and she quickly became friends with Donna, which is how Jax met her.

Jax started glancing around the hallway when he spotted Tara leaned up against her locker, Hale was standing in from of her, she was laughing at whatever he was saying, although Hale wasn't even touching Tara, Jax still felt like he was way too close to her, the possessive side of him was in full force, it took everything in him not to go over there and knock his teeth out, when Tara spotted him looking her way she was fully aware of what Jax is thinking because she looked at him dead on and give him a cocky grin. god she's so damn sexy even when in this very moment when he knows she is enjoying his reaction he thought.

David realized Tara was looking at someone behind him, he turns around to see Jax standing there with his girlfriend and her friends but Jax's eyes were locked on Tara, David wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what these two are doing, not that he really cared, he was confident that Tara would eventually come around to giving him a shot, he just needed to keep Jax away...or create situations that will make Tara push Jax even farther away.

David smiled wickedly at Jax before turning his attention to Shelby. "Shelby! you and Jax still coming tonight?" David shouted, Shelby made her way over to Jax, rubbing up against him, Jax could see the fury in Tara's eyes as she watched Shelby cozy up to him, everything around them went silent in their minds, their connection is so deep that they could speak to each other with just their eyes alone and Jax knew how angry Tara is getting, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing it.

"Baby!" Shelby yells to snap him out of whatever is going on in his mind.

"baby? what makes her think she can call him that?" Tara thought.

"yeah, sorry, i just got lost in my thoughts" Jax lied

"its alright, i was just telling David that were going to his party tonight"

Jax laughed " no, you are going. i got better things to do"

"what's wrong, Teller? afraid to have a little fun? .. i'm sure that lovely girlfriend of yours will reward you by putting out, you love when they put out regardless of your relationship status" Tara teased bitterly, for reason he think Tara actually wants him there for some reason. Jax gave Tara one last angry glare before turning his attention back to Shelby with a huge grin on his face.

"you know what? i changed my mind, i'll go with you, babe" he says as he kisses Shelby fully on the lips, he knows calling her "babe" was a cheap shot to get a rise out of Tara, she was the only person he called "Babe" and for a minute he felt it turned out exactly how he wanted it to when Tara stalks passed David but that quickly changes when she muttered "i hate you" only loud enough for Jax to hear but it wasn't enough for Tara, after that she hits him in the balls and shoves him out of her way, that's not exactly the response he wanted.

"two can play that game" she said to herself.

**- Two Months**** Prior-**

_ever since Jax and Tara ended their relationship, Gemma has been trying to get Jax to give Claudia another chance, Jax flat out refused, he didn't like her what so ever after she admitted to helping Gemma, a part of him wasn't ready to admit things are over with Tara either and even if he ever did move on, Jax will never find anyone that could amount to "girlfriend" material like Tara did, he would be lying if he said he hasn't been sleeping around after he found out Tara wasn't coming back, its not like he any other options, she was gone. lately he had been fucking a girl from school, "shelley? sandy? Shelby?, yes Shelby, that's her name." he knew the that fact that he couldn't even remember her name right away was bad but hey, shes a good lay, he doesn't even call her by her name always. he called all of his causal fucks "darling" it made it easier because 9/10 he doesn't even remember their names either, Claudia had been hanging around way too much lately, it was becoming annoying, Gemma invites her to dinner just about every night and tries to set them up to spend time together, it was becoming ridiculous, she has lost her mind completely, he knew his mother was only doing this so she could officially be confident that Tara wouldn't be a problem if she decided to come back, over the last few months Jax had actually formed a better relationship with Clay, Clay actually understood why Jax wasn't ready to forgive his mother, Clay tried to talk to Gemma about butting out of Jax's life but it just went through one word or another, as does everything else._

_there was a raging party happening at the clubhouse one Friday night, Jax was completely wasted, he invited Shelby to come over and she accepted quickly, as soon as she arrived, he lead her to one of the rooms in the back where they fooled around for a while but soon they returned to the party, by then Gemma and Clay were hanging out there also, Gemma has been following Jax around like a lost puppy hoping he will eventually stop being so angry with her but when he saw Claudia walking in the clubhouse, J__ax knew tonight wasn't going to be the night Gemma gets what she wants, _luckily Donna was talking her ears off so she wasn't coming this way yet. he could bet money that Gemma sent her here.

_"Jax, Claudia is here!" Jax nodded to her and rolled his eyes, Clay knew Gemma had something spinning right now. _

_"would you just stop this, ma? its getting really old."_

_"what? is it a crime to want to see my only son happy?" Gemma challenged._

_"i'm not interested in her" Jax spoke a bit louder. _

_"how the hell would you know if you wont even give her a chance!" this was a conversation that they have had so many times and he was getting annoyed with having to repeat himself, Jax was about to unleash his tempter just as Clay cut him off._

_"because he already told me he dating that little blonde next to him, Gem! damn, leave the kid alone"_

_"what? i never told him i was dating her? that wasn't true at all." but soon Jax realized that Clay was just saying that to shut her up and surprisingly, it did shut her up. it wouldn't have been a big deal if Shelby didn't actually believe they were dating now and over the next few weeks, Shelby went from just being a fuck buddy to actually believing she is Jax Teller's girlfriend and it didn't help she was telling everyone in school, he would have set her straight fast had he not noticed that this bogus relationship kept his mother off his back and kept Claudia away so Jax just let her think whatever she wanted and he continued to do what he always has. he really didn't give a fuck, its not like Tara was ever returning, eventually Jax would run Shelby off. either way, it didn't matter, he was still pining for Tara and everything going on around him meant nothing, at times he felt like he was running on auto pilot, it's much easier to disconnect from everything._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"is everything okay with you, Jax?" Shelby asked when he pulled into her driveway after school to drop her off.

"me? yeah, why?" Jax was a bit confused by her question.

"i don't know, maybe i'm just imagining it but that girl earlier, she looked like she had a thing for you."

"Tara? she hit me in the nuts so i highly doubt that" he lied.

"yeah, i guess...maybe you're right" she laughed.

he really had no idea how to answer that honestly, he had no clue what was even going on with him and Tara and he wasn't going to drag Tara into this mess that he got himself into but even though he didn't feel the same way about Shelby as she did for him doesn't mean he would dump her in public but the fact of the matter is, hes done with the games and hes done pretending he feels something he doesn't, whether there was a future with Tara or not, he was going to tell her it was over after this party.

Tara sat in her bedroom with a half empty whiskey bottle in her hand, David was on his way to pick her up for this party and she was positive she is going to need to be trashed to get through this night, if Tara had learned anything in the last week, its that David Hale is the most boring person she has never met in her life, his flirting was cheesy and awkward, he had no personality at all and when she had to pretend that his jokes were funny, if it were for how worked up Jax gets anytime he sees them together, she would probably never hang out with him again. hes nice but she didn't like him in that way what so ever.

Tara took a few more drinks before she hears David pull into the driveway. she grabs her jacket, taking two more drinks out of the bottle before she hides it in one of the pockets inside her jacket.

"let the games begin" she thought to herself as she puts on a fake smile as she opened the passenger side door of David's car and hopped in.


	25. Chapter 25

By the time Tara got to the party, she felt great, sure she was pretty wasted but the upside was that when Jax walked into the party with that blonde bitch, it didn't really bother her what so ever, she could feel him staring her down though, which only amused her but the downside was that the longer she sat there with David and his boring friends, it was beginning to ruin her buzz, i guess it was a good idea that she brought the whiskey with her if shes going to have to spend the next few hours here.

"i'll be right back" she tells David

"you alright?" he asked

"yeah, i'm great, i'm just going to the bathroom"

ironically, Jax was coming out of the bathroom as soon as Tara was turning the door knob, when he flung the door open, Tara lost her balance and fell backwards on her ass and for whatever reason this caused her to start hysterically laughing.

Jax reached out his hand to her so he could help her up "are you okay?" he asked

"i don't need your fucking help, i know how to walk" she snapped on him as she rose to her feet, stumbling a few times before she found her balance.

Jax rolled his eyes "yeah i'm sure you do" he mumbled as he walked passed her.

"asshole" she yelled just as Shelby was walking down the hallway to him, she glares at Tara.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH?" she shouted to Tara. Shelby was really getting sick of the way she was talking to Jax.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Jax mumbled as he put himself in between the two girls to save Shelby from the beat down he know Tara wouldn't hesitate doing.

Tara turn around scrunching eyebrows at her, she was fully planning on knocking this bitch out if she steps closer.

"Tara laughed sarcastically "who the hell do you think you are talking to? why aren't you at your street corner? i didn't know prostitutes get days off but let gets one thing straight here..." Jax didn't give Tara enough time to finish that before he grabs her around her waist and shoves her in the bathroom with him.

"just give me a minute" he tells Shelby.

"HA! I BET HE TELLS YOU THAT A LOT, DOESN'T HE SLUT?" Tara laughs just before Jax shuts and locks the door.

"skank" she mumbles under her breath.

"shes not a skank"

" i wasn't talking about her, Teller..."

"are you fucking drunk?" he asked when he finally steps closer to her and gets a good look at her, he has to admit, she looked good...too good but he also can tell she's trashed.

"well, i was...until David opened his mouth, i swear that kid is a mood killer, its alright though, Teller. i have reinforcements" Tara smiles wickedly as she grabs the whiskey out of her coat and takes a big drink.

"Jesus Christ, Tara. i'm taking you home." he tries to grab her but she pulls away.

"i'm not going anywhere ...but if you promise to be good, i may give you a few drinks, you really need it, Teller. i'd hate for your little slut to get bored with you but if that happens, just tell her that she can have the invite to Jacob Hale's bed that he offered me earlier.

"HE DID WHAT?." Jax was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Jax, it's Donna, you need to get out here, Opie and David Hale are fighting outside" Jax groaned.

"alright, i'm coming" he yelled back

"No, he's not Donna, stop lying Prince Charming." Tara laughed as she took another drink.

he couldn't help but smile at her laughter, she was gorgeous inside and out.

Jax sighed "are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"sure, i'm just gonna head back out to the party and make sure your girlfriend isn't creating a chlamydia outbreak due to her lack of skirt and underwear but you should probably get that check out soon" Tara said as she grabbed the crotch of his jeans and squeezed and watched his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"i guess i still got it after all" Tara smirked as she patted his chest with her hand as she walked out, stumbling a bit but she found her balance and walked herself back to the party, Jax headed outside to help Opie.

when Jax walked outside, the fight was already over, Opie clearly beat the crap out of Hale.

"what the hell happened?" Jax asked.

"that asshole was hitting on Donna, we need to get the fuck out of here, Jax" Opie said as they walked back inside to get their stuff.

"alright, i just need to get Tara. first"

"Tara? you didn't come here with Tara, Jax"

"i mean Shelby, i just saw Tara so it just slipped out" Jax lied, he actually forgot that he came with Shelby all together.

when they walked through the door, Opie went straight to Donna, Jax looked around the room for Shelby but all of those thoughts disappeared quickly when he saw Jacob Hale grabbing Tara by the arm & obviously he was trying to get her to come upstairs with him, he could see Tara struggling to get him to release his hold on her and suddenly he sees her tremble with fear and that is when Jax blacks out.

"stop being a pathetic pervert, Jacob. i am not going upstairs with you, i barely even know you." Tara tries to pull her arm away.

"come on, i'm positive that the only dick you have had is that blonde hair douche bag biker, don't you wanna know what its like to get fucked by someone who knows what hes doing?" he teased

"Jax does just fine in the that department but if i were want to know what its like to have herpes, you will be the first person i call"

Tara was terrified when Jacob gave her this murderous glare and grips her arm a bit tighter, she was sure that was going to bruise.

before he could do anything else, she hears something shattering and before she could react he hears someone charging at her, in that split second Tara realizes her buzz was no longer there due to what is going on around her.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jax yells, she was so stunned that she didn't even notice Jax had thrown him to that ground, he straddles that asshole and repeatedly punches him in the face, he didn't even know how many times he punched Jacob before he hears Tara's voice but her voice was soothing and it always calms him down.

"Jax please, David just called the cops, stop. let go of him, you need to get out of here before they get here, baby. please, i don't want to see you get arrested" she pleads.

he instantly releases Jacob, he looks around the room, he instantly sees Shelby looking at him completely baffled by those words. Jax just didn't give a shit enough to even explain.

"Jax, stop wasting time, you have to go"

Jax shakes his head. "no, no, i'm not going anywhere without you..i need you...please just come with me, babe... " Tara was powerless to the emotions she saw in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

she nods and placing her hand in his as he pulled them through the front door and to his bike. he will never let her slip away from him again, she belongs to him in every way.


	26. Chapter 26

Tara rested her head on Jax's back as they hit the road, she shivered when she felt the wind brush the back of her neck. she felt a bit vulnerable as she hang on to him for dear life, it has been a long time since she has been on the back of his bike, she almost forgot how much she loved, it, she didn't exactly know where they were going or what was even going on but for some reason in this moment, she felt content, she lifted her head to feel the wind brush her face, Jax looked back at her and smiled, she laid her head on his back once again, this moment was perfect.

Jax took her to a park just outside Charming, helped her off the bike, Tara handed him the helmet and brushed out the wrinkles that have formed on her skirt and adjusted her shirt from the ride. he grabbed her hand and walked to a excluded area that Tara was sure she has never known existed here, he laid down the blanket he keeps in the saddle bag and they laid down on the ground and stared at the stairs.

"i'm sorry, Jax" Tara said quietly.

he turned his head and gave her a confused look. "for what?

she sighed "tonight, the way i acted...her... i don't even know what i was thinking, i let my jealousy bleed over your relationship."

Jax chuckled "you do know i was the one who went into possessive mode and beat the crap out of Jacob Hale right? i think ruined that relationship all on my own"

she smiled sadly before looking back up at the stars, for a few minutes they were silent, both of them trying to figure out what to say.

'i've been so lost this year, Jax, for weeks i was in denial" Tara's voice began to crack, she felt tears forming but she pushed them away and took a deep breath to calm herself down."i really thought you were going to change your mind, i expected you to call me or write telling me you made a huge mistake but you didn't, when school began i lost all hope, i thought giving in San Diego again would be good for me but the longer i spent there, the more trouble i was getting into but when i came back ...and i know this sounds delusional but i guess i just didn't expect for you to continue on without me, i guess i just expected you to be single forever" Tara laughed uncomfortably, he sat there a moment processing her words

"Shelby was never my girlfriend, Tara" Jax spoke as soon as she stopped talking.

"what is that supposed to mean?" she chuckled

Jax hated being vulnerable to anyone, he hated letting people in but it was so easy to be vulnerable with Tara, it was something that happened effortlessly. the way this all came about when it comes to Shelby sounded ridiculous, he didn't even know how he let it drag on as long as it did.

"when Donna told me you decided to not come back, i was a wreck, i immediately regretted leaving you there alone and giving up on us and i'm sorry for that, i'm sorry for the pain i put you through, i created the situation myself the day i ended things but it was much easier to blame you for not coming back then to admit that i am the reason you didn't come back, my mom just refused to back off, she kept trying for months to get me to date Claudia, at that time Shelby was at the club house regularly with me so Clay told my mom that Shelby and i were dating , it got my mom off my back but Shelby actually thought we were dating and the rumor just ran wild"

Tara sat up, scooting closer to him. Jax grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Tara, that night we slept together, i meant every word i said, i never moved on and i don't think i ever could even if i tried. i don't know what you want but i'll wait for you to come back to me for the rest of my life if i have to because that's how much i believe we belong together... that's how much i love you."

Tara wanted to respond but the words just wouldn't come out, Jax knew she had so much going on in her mind so he changed the subject, he grabbed her arm to look at the bruise Jacob left.

"are you okay?" he asked as he brushed his fingers over the bruise.

Tara's heart began to race by his touch and the level of compassion for her that sparkled in his blue eyes, she used her fingers to brush over his scruff and smiled.

"don't worry, i'm fine, it will go away but...thank you by the way..i haven't said it yet but thank you for getting him away from me, you didn't have to do that after i probably embarrassed you' ...'and sent a resume and application for Shelby to every escort service from here to Stockton." she mumbled nonchalantly under her breath.

"you didn't embarrass me at all, i kinda thought "drunk Tara" was just as much of a turn on as "sober Tara" he grinned wickedly.

"lets not get ahead of ourselves, Teller, you saw "buzzed Tara", you definitely aren't ready for "drunk Tara" because you wouldn't know how to handle her" she says seductively as Jax bit his bottom lip and raised his eye brows at the amount of confidence she has gained since she left, he wondered if she was giving him some type of verbal invitation but he refused to push her into giving him any answers if she wasn't sure what she wants.

"WAIT, HOLD UP, did you just saw that you got Shelby a job as a professional prostitute?" he chuckled.

"well, she would have to actually be hired first but i'm pretty sure she would fit right in" he laughed at Tara.

they laid there beside each other in silences for about 30 minutes until Jax knew he needed to get her home, the last thing he wanted to do was get Tara in trouble if her dad was home.

when Jax arrived in front of Tara's house, Tara was thanking the universe that her father wasn't home yet, he would know right away that shes been drinking regardless if the buzz was completely gone.

she got off the bike and placed the helmet on the bike, Jax walked her to the front door.

he didn't know exactly what to say, so much was going through his head, he wanted to kiss her or grab her hand, maybe even run his fingers through her beautiful brown hair but he didn't, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"well, i guess this is it, Knowles. thank you for the entertainment tonight." he laughed as he shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them from betraying him.

"anytime, Teller" she brushed her fingers over his cheek and rub it a few times before she smiles at him.

"good night, Tara" he said as he headed back to his bike.

Tara unlock her door but then pauses.

"Hey Jax?" she said as he was half way to his bike.

"yeah?" he turned back around.

she took a deep breath and wondered why she suddenly felt nervous "...will you stay with me tonight...keep me company?" she wasn't ready to say goodnight.

his body heated up as soon as he saw that look of love, need and lust all combined into one in her beautiful eyes, he was fully aware of what she wanted and she sure as hell didn't have to ask him twice, he practically ran back to that door, shoving her inside inside with him, attacking her lips, they began undressing each other down the hall way as they walked backward to find their way to her bedroom, Jax picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waste so he could get her bedroom door open and then kicking it shut and locked them inside. he had a tight grip on her thighs but put her down so he could remove her tank top and her bra, he paused for a few seconds to look at her as she tried to control her panting, he grinned, he loved knowing how much she wanted him right now, she pulled his face back down by his hair and attacked his lips again, he wasn't working fast enough for her though, she was in no mood to brag this out, she didn't have enough self control for it so she grab his hand and ran it up her thigh and under her skirt, he groan at her advances, he slid his hand further up her skirt and slowly pulled her panties down her leg as he pushed her onto her bed, she started laughing at how determined he was to get the risk of his clothes off so he could join her in that bed, Jax was pretty positive it didn't get much better than this, it didn't get much better than Tara, that's for sure.

"Tara?" he whispers against her lips.

"ya?" a sweet moan escapes from her lips when he rubs himself against her.

just before he buried himself inside her, he connects his eye with her.

"i love you so much, i hope you know that."

Tara kisses his lips softy

"i love you too Jackson, more than you will ever know."

and with that he slips inside her, the only sound coming from her room are panting & moans.


	27. Chapter 27

Jax and Tara spent hours getting reacquainted with each other's body and when they were completely satisified, they laid in bed, tangled in the blankets, Tara asked as she rested her head on his chest and Jax used on hand to rub her back and the other to play in her wild damp brown locks.

"what are we gonna do, Jax?"

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"you know what i mean, what is this? are we together now? what about Gemma?" she has so many things going on in her mind.

"calm down babe, we don't need to figure all this out right now, lets just enjoy the moment, before we have to deal with the drama that comes with "whatever this is"

"you have got to be fucking kidding me, did you really just say that?" Tara pull away from him and sat on the bed.

"what? what did i say wrong?" god this wasn't what he was expecting to happen tonight.

" "WHAT EVER THIS IS? I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR GODDAMN FUCK BUDDY!"

"hey hey, calm down babe, that's not what i meant." he said as pulled her back into his arms.

"so what did you mean, Jax? because i can't do this again" he could hear her voice begin to break, he was confused, did she mean she didn't want to be with him?

"do what again?" he question.

she looked down at her hands as she began to fidget with her hands, after a few seconds she makes eye contact with him again.

"i can't lose you again, Jax. i can't go through this whole thing a second time, i cant live in the vague, i'm a commitment type of girl, i know i'm probably sounding needy .. clingy, i've let myself be vulnerable with you, I've never done that with anyone, normally i close the world out but i don't have the power to do that with you, i just need to know whats going on between us...what this is..i just...i don't want to be hurt again.

it always amazed him how Tara has always been the total package for him, she always been so confident and independent, he always holds her on this pedestal so high that no one could ever compete with her but there is something about seeing her show that vulnerable side to him when its something she isn't familiar with, it made him fall even more in love with her.

"i don't know where my life is headed, Tara. all i know is that its filled with bloody bodies and a lot of lies, before you, i thought it was thrilling, i couldn't wait to patch in, i guess i still feel that way but one thing has changed for me and that's you coming into my life, i have this possessive need to protect you, after the car accident, it scared the shit out of me, babe because i put you in that danger, because my mother set up those chain of events...but you were right, i shouldn't have ran you away but Tara, i hope you believe me when i say thing because i mean it, you will never lose me, we may be young but i know you are the only one for me. i love you more than you can imagine, the vulnerability you feel, i know what its like because i feel it too, i'm not going anywhere babe, the only way you are getting rid of me is you are the leaving me." he chuckled

Tara smiled softly. "so are we together again?"

"i'm not sure if we ever really weren't together, Tara"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"come on Jax, lets go somewhere else, your mother hates me"

"shes not even here, come on babe, it will be fun, i'll protect you" Jax vowed to her as he pulled her through the clubhouse to one of the empty rooms, Jax turned around to start unbuttoning her shirt, walking backwards through the hallway.

"HA, what if she comes here and finds us here, i'm not want to die today, Jackson. i value my life. there are so many things i haven't done, like buying a taco truck, OOOO i have a idea, lets go skinny dipping" she suggests

"you are not getting out of this and he will ensure that, Knowles" he says just before he slips his hand down her pants and rubbed her gently. she let out a small moan which sparks a huge grin forming on Jax's face, he knew she wouldn't have been able to wait that long anyways, he premoved his hand started unbuttoning them. her skirt was open, her pants were unbuttoned. god he loved her.

"WAIT, did you just say you wanted to buy a taco truck?" Jax asked randomly.

"yes, i love Taco, you love tacos too, Jackson. oh that's gives me a great idea! lets go get come taco."

"nice try, Knowles. not happening" he kicks the door open and shove her in there with him, she starts to giggle until noticed someone sitting on the bed and, it startled her and she screams.

"Shelby? what the hell are you doing in here? how did you even get in here?" Jax asked. he didn't know what to make of this, he knew she saw that happened last night, he figured that would have been the end of it. apparently she didn't get it because she was sitting in the room Jax claimed like two ago as his own.

"i climbed through the window...that's how you taught me to sneak in so i just figured i wait in here"

Tara rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "unbelievable" she mumbled under her breath as she starts buttoning her shirt and jeans back up.

"can we talk, Jax? please" she asked. Jax looked at Tara who was clearly pissed and not in the slightest bit turned on anymore.

"i don't think that's a good idea, Shelby."

"Jax, please" she pleaded.

Jax looked at Tara, this was a lose lose situation.

she looks at him in disgust. "save me the details, be my fucking guest. have at it." Tara said as she stormed out of the room.

"Tara!" Jax yelled as she stormed out of the clubhouse.

"baby, stop. please Tara" he grabbed her arm and pulled her around so he could see her face. her cheeks were red and her chest was heaving, he knew she was ready to knock someone out fast.

"you have nothing to be jealous of, babe" he said as he put his hands through her hair and smoothing out the wild hair the wind has done to her hair.

"I'M NOT FUCKING JEALOUS!" she yelled.

Jax laughed at her in amusement. "yes, you are"

"you are probably right, just want to go in there and rip her head off for having carnal knowledge of you, which is ridiculous." she felt pathetic.

"that's not ridiculous at all, babe, we are just possessive of each other and that's where being with me takes you, babe"

she smiled at him as he soothed her jealousy.

"fine, get your ass in there, Teller and make sure that skank doesn't come back or else i will give her a beat down."

"hmmm, fighting over me? that's kinda sexy."

"shut up and kiss me" she smiles, his ego was out of control, but he gladly took her orders.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"you can't be showing up like this, Shelby" Jax said as he ran his hands through his hair, he just wanted to get back to Tara.

"that's funny, here i thought i was the girlfriend?"

"i really am not in the mood for this conversation, it's over between us, don't complicate it."

"you are the only one complicating things, how long have you been tapping that biker whore behind my back." Shelby shouted at him

"well, for of all. don't you ever fucking talk about Tara like that again, you don't know even know her"

'I DON'T? SHE TREATS YOU LIKE TRASH AND YOU GO AND FUCK HER ANYWAYS?"

"you have no idea what you are fucking talking about and frankly, whats going on between Tara and i is none of your business"

"IT SURE AS SHIT IS! YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND, GOD DAMMIT."

"i am not your boyfriend , i never was"

"what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"nothing, i gotta get going, shut my window before you leave.." Jax stood up and headed straight to Tara but he froze when he hurt her say something.

"i think im in love with you, Jax" he couldn't believe what he was hearing...he has never given her any reason to love him, they only dated a few months and most the time he was drunk or denying it, he didn't want to hurt her but this had to stop.

"I'm in love with...Tara. i'm sorry but i need you to keep your distances and move on.

Jax didn't wait for her to say anything else, he went straight outside to find Tara but was distracted by a group of people crowding around a fight, he stepped closer and saw a petite brunette on top of another female repeatedly punching her" once he got a bit closer, he recognized that body. that was Tara's body.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS JUST STANDING HERE FOR?" Jax pushes through the people, he grabbed Tara around her waist, he was struggling to get his girlfriend off this girl.

"TARA, STOP! calm down babe." he shouted, she begins to ease up which allowed Jax to pull her away and pushed her up against the building, pressing his body firmly against hers, their eyes fixated on each other which was deflating her anger and rage. her hands are shaking, her hair is a mess, she looked really angry but there was something else about the way shes looking at him, he just doesn't know what it is, instead he kissed her bloody knuckles. breaking eye control only once to see who Tara attacked, he couldn't contain this laughter as he new who this girl was.

"i told you i planned to knock her teeth out, after the shit she pulled with Gemma, she needed to be put in her place" Tara smirked as she looked at Claudia's bloody face, Tara didn't do too bad, hopefully she got the message loud and clear.

"calm down there killer!" Jax joked. Tara's eyes were stil locked on his intensely.

suddenly she slams her lips on his, forcefully shoving her tongue in his mouth she begins getting impatient, she wanted to rip his clothes off right here. she used both hands to grab the collar of his shirt.

"you wanna calm me down, baby? well show me what you got" she whispered hotly in his ear.

Jax eyebrow's raised as groans over what he just said "all you gotta do is give me a place and time" he says seductively.

Tara begins pulling him by the collar of his shirt toward the clubhouse to get back to Jax's room.

now he knows exactly what the look she was giving him meant.

**_love, lust and trust._**


	28. Chapter 28

Tara felt like she should be ashamed that giving Claudia the good ass kicking she deserved felt so good to her, the best feeling was watching Claudia wobble down the hallway at school on Monday, Tara gave her a evil smirk when she walked passed her as Jax pulled her closer to him and kissed her temple.

"you are getting too much enjoyment out of that beating, babe" Jax reminded her as he rubbed his fingers over her bruised knuckles.

"are you really lecturing me, Jackson Teller about how great it feels to knock someone around?" Tara teased.

Jax grinned at his beautiful brunette and shoved her against a locker and pressed his body against hers and began to change the subject purposely.

"speaking of that, i talked to my mother...i told her...about us.."

"speaking of...? what does Gemma have to do with...WAIT WHAT? you told her? HOW DID IT GO?" Tara asked.

"talked to Gemma" was a understatement for what really happened when he informed his mother that he and Tara were back together. Jax went over the conversation in his head over and over...

**_-THE NIGHT BEFORE-_**

_"WAIT WAIT WAIT, WHEN DID SHE GET BACK?" Gemma demanded answers from her son when she noticed Tara Knowles on the back of Jax's bike as they rolled out of the TM parking lot._

_"she's been home for a few weeks, Ma."_

_"and you decided that i shouldn't be informed that that train wreck is back in your life? please tell me you aren't fucking that girl again"_

_"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! I'm not "fucking" Tara, i love Tara, you know that, don't reduce what she means to me because you don't want us together and no i didn't feel it was any of your business that she and i have worked things out...considering what you did to her last time...why would i want you anywhere near her?" Jax was furious. "that train wreck?" Tara was everything good in this world, she was everything he ever wanted, his mother knew nothing about her._

_"what happened to Shelby? she was a nice girl, she was good to you" Gemma reminded him._

_"Mom, i'm not going to discuss this with you, Shelby is no longer in my life. i want Tara, i love Tara, you don't have to agree with my choices but i'm not going to stand here and listen to you pretend what i'm saying isn't real. you don't have to support our relationship but if you love me, you will leave her alone...just let me be happy." Jax pleaded._

_Gemma felt sick, there wasn't a single thing that could change how much she hated that little twit...but the longer she sat there to process Jax's words after he turns around and walked away, the more it made her realize that she is going to lose Jax if she couldn't let this relationship run its course, as much as she wanted to get Tara out of the way, the more she tried to keep them apart, the stronger they became, she needed a new plan...Gemma would do all she could think of at the moment, she was going to let Tara ruin this relationship all on her own and Gemma knew she would, Tara had dreams, dreams that required her to be far away from Charming...and Jax. Jax will have to see Tara for what she is when the time comes, she needed to built that trust back with her son so she could be there for him when this comes crashing down and Tara would be the only one to blame, she needed to ensure that Tara didn't take him away from her._

_"JAX, JACKSON! WAIT." Gemma jogged out to the drive way to speak to her son before he left for school._

_"not now, Mom"_

_"this will only take a second. you are right, you are not a child anymore, you can decide who you want to be with, maybe i misjudged Tara...i promise i will back off...i call a truce..." Gemma lied._

_"yeah, i've heard this before" Jax chimed in._

_"i mean it this time, invite her to dinner tonight, i'll prove it. just one dinner and i'll leave you two alone, let me make this right" Gemma pleaded to her son._

_Jax sighed...his mind screamed "FUCK NO" _

_"i'll talk to Tara, i can't make any promises." he mumbled._

_"that's fine, that's great. talk to Tara" Gemma smiled as her son pulled out of the driveway._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"she's...pleasantly...calm.." Jax informed her

Tara snorted "yeah, i'm sure she's real happy"

"oh, she definitely isn't...she wants you to come over for dinner"

Tara sighed, Gemma was so frustrating.

"look babe, i know my mother is a bit..."

"crazy?...psycho? in need of a straitjacket?" Tara interrupted.

"all of the above" he chuckled.

"but you told me you wished i would have fought for us, that is what i am doing babe, we need to stay united, we can't let her break us up" he reminded her.

Tara smiled "you are right, baby. we will not let her separate us again. i will fight until the very end to be with you, Jackson. i don't care what it costs me"

"so...you are coming to dinner tonight?" he asked.

"i'll be the one wearing the bullet proof vest" Tara joked.

"bullet proof, huh? that sounds sexy"

"oh, you just have no idea how sexy i can be, Teller."

Jax's body heated up, a feeling that was almost permanent when he thought about his girl.

"maybe you should show me" he flirted.

"perhaps i will..." Tara ran her fingers down his side "after this dinner from hell"

"what if we don't make it out alive?" he teased.

"...well you better make sure that doesn't happen then, don't you Romeo?" she beamed at him.


End file.
